Stereo Hearts
by AndyPain
Summary: Ella es algo distraída y despistada, y aun así brillante, cuando esta cerca es como si fuera eso, como si su sonrisa y ocurrencias, por mas alocadas que sean, pudieran iluminarlo todo… Dios ¿cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes? Estando a su lado solo quiero que siga brillando… conmigo. CORI.
1. EveryTime

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**EveryTime**

_Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

-¡¿Cómo que perdiste a Cat?!

Tori tuvo que alejar su peraphone de la oreja para no ser completamente aturdida por Jade.

Ya había pasado como una hora sin encontrar a la pelirroja y con Robbie, quien ahora la miraba preocupado, habían decidido llamar a Jade para saber si su compañera no estaba con ella.

Hollywood Arts había organizado un pequeño viaje a uno de parques de diversiones del momento, con la escusa disfrazada de un viaje de estudio con motivos "refrescantes".

El lugar era enorme, el grupo de amigo no tardo en diferir que juegos y atracciones quería ver primero y se separaron para abarcar mejor sus gustos. Tori, Cat y Robbie habían pasado gran parte de la tarde en diversos juegos. Estaban quedando en encontrarse con los demás chicos cuando…

-Entiende que yo no la perdí, ella vio un pirata, un poco espelúznate de hecho, y simplemente salió corriendo- Se justificaba la latina aun hablando por teléfono.

-¿y a quien quieres que culpe? ¿A Robbie? Él seguramente se hizo en sus pantalones- la voz de Jade seguía molesta, Tori miro a Robbie y el chico se encogió de hombros- será mejor que la encuentres y rápido.

-Un minuto Jade ¿Por qué debo ser yo la que…?

-Nosotros también la buscaremos- la cortó la gótica- ¿Quien sabe donde puede meterse Cat?

-Ok…

-Bien, Adiós- Finalizó Jade la llamada.

-¿Y cómo lo tomo?- preguntó Robbie.

-Sera mejor que encontremos a Cat antes que Jade nos encuentre a nosotros.

…

Ya le comenzaban a doler los pies cuando decidió que un banco ubicado cerca de un enorme carrusel, sería su parada de descanso.

-¿Como alguien de 17 años puede perderse tan fácilmente?- Preguntó exhausto Robbie mientras se desplomaba en el banco.

-No lo sé ¿Cuánto llevamos buscando? ¿Como otra hora más? – Tori miraba su peraphone para corroborar la hora y de paso fijarse si no había recibido un mensaje o llamada de alguno de los chicos.

-Deberíamos llamar a Jade y Beck para preguntarles si la encontraron.

-Nooooo- se quejo Tori llevándose una mano a la cara- no quiero tener que escuchar como Jade nos abrirá con sus tijeras. Les dije a Beck y a André que si sabían algo me mandaron un mensaje, es obvio que ellos tampoco dieron con ella.

-Ya revisamos la parte sur y este del parque, aun nos queda la norte y la oeste- analizo Robbie viendo un folleto que tenía un mapa del lugar.

-Revisar esas zonas nos llevaría 3 horas mas- se quejaba la latina, viendo sus pies y lamentándolo por ellos- aparte el lugar cerrara antes que lo revisemos todo.

-Entonces no tengo nada- se rindió el titiritero.

-Yo tengo una idea, será mejor que nos separemos- dijo Tori.

-Sí, abarcaremos más terreno en menos tiempo- analizó el muchacho mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón pensando- Esta bien, yo iré a la zona Oeste, tu encárgate de la zona Norte. Si encuentro a Cat te lo hare saber. Cambio y fuera- finalizó poniéndose de pie de un salto y con un saludo militar.

Tori lo miro con algo de incredulidad y molestia, el chico capto la negativa y comenzó a caminar hacia su zona.

-Muy bien Cat… voy a encontrarte- se dijo para si misma la cantante, mientras lentamente se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la zona Norte del parque.

…

La primera atracción de la zona norte era la de una atracción realmente enorme "El tren fantasma". Tori la obvio inmediatamente creyendo que la pelirroja jamás se escondería allí, y decidió rondar en los demás lugares.

Luego de unas vueltas sin éxito alguno, se volvió a topar con la gigantesca atracción. Pensando que no tendría nada que perder ingreso en al fila donde ya había poca gente, debido al horario.

Subió a uno de los vagones del tren y espero a que este arrancara.

Las primeras estaciones, aunque impresionantes, no lograban el cometido de Tori, había mucha tela de araña falsa, algunos fantasmas y personas disfrazadas que salían de la nada con intención de asustar, monstros, lagunas con agua muy oscura, el techo daba la impresión de cueva, muy bien ambientado con la música, oscuro con tenue luces de acuerdo a la ocasión, aliens, brujas, Cat hablando con un esqueleto, algunos Vampiros, gatos negros colgando…

-¡Cat!- Gritó Tori volviendo su vista atrás buscando a su amiga.

El pequeño tren seguía avanzando con ella aun adentro y podía ver como la imagen de Cat se alejaba de ella.

-¡Paren esto!- pidió, pero gracias a los ruidos que había dentro de los túneles y los demás espectadores gritando y poniendo atención a la atracción, no logro nada.

Con un poco de maña logro zafarse del cinturón de seguridad y saltar del Vagón, algo que no necesitaba mucha destreza ya que este avanzaba lentamente.

-¡Cat!- la llamó mientras se acercaba, la pelirroja giro con una sonrisa.

-Holiiis- Saludó Alegre.

-¡Te estábamos buscando desde hace horas!- siguió diciendo la latina, sorprendiéndose de lo calmada que estaba su compañera.

-¿y por qué?- se extrañó Cat.

-¿Cómo que y por qué? Te desapareciste sin decir nada.

-¿Eso hice?- siguió extrañándose la pelirroja

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, eso hiciste! Cuando viste al pirata simplemente saliste corriendo y no volvimos a saber nada de ti- explicó Tori con los ojos bien abiertos y sintiendo que su paciencia se iba.

-Es que el pirata me persiguió y aquí en la cueva ya no pudo seguirme, creo que le teme a las cuevas- dijo está riendo un poco.

-Ay no puede ser- exclamó con frustración la latina mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente- ¿y por qué no atendiste tu peraphone?

-Ah… lo deje en la habitación, no quería perderlo en la montaña Rusa… ¿sabías que la mayoría de las personas pierden sus cosas en la montaña rusa?- preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja.

-¡Ni siquiera subimos a la montaña rusa!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque estuvimos buscándote toda la tarde!- se desesperó Tori.

-Creo que estas algo estresada- mencionó Cat con algo de preocupación.

Tori se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza intentando relajarse y miro a su compañera quien la observaba expectante, luego de unos segundos toda su frustración desapareció.

-Por lo menos estas bien- dijo, haciendo que a la pelirroja se le formara una sonrisa- vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¡No podemos! Si salimos los piratas nos atraparan.

-Cat, no hay ningún pirata.

-Si los hay, y temen a esta cueva, por eso aquí estamos a salvo.

Tori miro por unos momentos a su compañera y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en explicarle que la cueva en realidad era una enorme atracción y los piratas no eran piratas sino hombres disfrazados, y creyó que podría pasar horas enteras en ese lugar.

-Los piratas ya se fueron- la calmó Tori- su barco zarpó hace unas horas y todos se fueron lejos de aquí.

-¿De verdad?

-ajam- Tori asintió- así que ahora nosotros también debemos irnos, los chicos nos esperan y debemos volver a Hollywood Arts, ya que el trasporte saldrá en la mañana temprano, y si no llegamos preocuparemos a todos.

Cat pareció entender esto y sonrió asintiendo, pero justo cuando creyó que ya tenía todo arreglado esta desconfió de nuevo.

-¿Me prometes que ya no hay mas piratas?- la chica se puso seria.

-Si Cat, no más piratas.

-Que bien, entonces ¿podemos ir por algo de comida? me muero de hambre- comenzó a decir la pelirroja mientras caminaba a la par de Tori, buscando la salida- ¿crees que le podemos traer un poco al señor de allá?- Cat señalaba un esqueleto de utilería- parece que no comió en años.

-Ya lo veremos Cat.

Siguieron caminando por el túnel, siguiendo las vías del tren, Tori visualizo la luz al final, aunque la atracción daba a varios túneles a los costados, también con las vías en el suelo, creyó que esa era la salida y ambas caminaron en esa dirección. De repente unos sonidos extraños se escucharon provenientes de las vías al frente y las luces comenzaron a titilar.

Tori reconoció enseguida el mecanismo de la atracción, como minutos antes ella había entrado, miro a Cat y esta parecía tranquila, se hizo a un costado de la vía esperando que el tren pasara, pero al bajar el pie, este toco agua hundiéndola hasta la rodilla.

-¿Pero qué…?- se preguntó mientras observaba el liquido oscuro que hacía de lago tenebroso en la atracción, cuando levanto la vista diviso que algo brillaba, era un cofre del tesoro que tenía un esqueleto arriba disfrazado de pirata, parte de la atracción- esto no es bueno…

El esqueleto por unos cables se elevo posicionándose cerca de las vías donde Cat lo vio cayendo muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

Tori presencio como Cat gritaba asustada mientras corría nuevamente hacia adentro de los túneles y se perdía en uno de sus anexos

-¡Cat!- la llamó sin éxito, intentando sacar su pierna de la sustancia oscura.

El tren con algunos espectadores paso cerca de ella, y esta se escondió cerca de donde estaba el tesoro del pirata hasta que desapareciera. Lo que menos quería era ser arrestada por el guardia del local mientras era escoltada afuera, sin la compañía de Cat.

Cuando creyó que estaba sola de nuevo, subió a la vías, no sin antes estrujarse un poco su Jeans y seguir por donde Cat había desaparecido.

El tunes estaba un poco mas iluminado que las otras zonas, mas adelantes se podían ver cajas y vagones viejos, algunos disfraces de utilería y partes de escenarios.

"Seguramente esto es como el depósito del lugar" pensó Tori mientras seguía caminando, inspeccionando cada rincón para cerciorarse que su compañera no estaba allí. "Veamos si yo midiera menos de un metro cincuenta y cinco y estuviera asustada… vagando en el depósito de un tren fantasma ¿dónde me metería?"

Un pequeño ruido a uno de sus costados la hizo saltar del susto. Luego de esa primera impresión intento ver de dónde provenía el ruido y vio a Cat sentada tomándose de las rodillas, debajo de lo que parecía ser una mesa, donde arriba había un cuerpo con manchas de pintura Roja, simulando ser un muerto.

-Cat- la llamo, la pelirroja solo se llevo la cara a las rodillas y Tori comprobó que sollozaba. Se acerco y se puso en cuclillas frente a esta- Cat, tenemos que irnos.

-Déjame sola- le contestó Tajante.

-No puedo, debemos volver juntas- insistió Tori, vamos sal de ahí.

-No, aquí estoy a salvo.

-Oh, por favor Cat, debemos irnos.

-¡No!

-Vamos Cat, confía en mi.

-¡No, tu me prometiste que no habrían mas piratas…- Cat seguía escondiendo el rostro mientras sollozaba- Mentirosa.

Tori suspiró resignada, era verdad, después de todo si había sido "atacada" por otro pirata.

-Lo siento, Cat, ese pirata se me había escapado, pero te aseguro que era el último y todos los demás ya se fueron así que…

-Deja de mentir- susurró la pelirroja.

Tori se extraño un poco, se quedo viendo a su amiga por un tiempo.

-Cat, todo este lugar es de mentira, nunca estuviste en peligro- explicó Tori con paciencia.

-Eso ya lo sé- contestó su compañera levantando un poco su rostro- pero aun así me asusta.

Tori sintió como algo en su interior se quebrara, como si de repente pudiera entender el miedo de Cat.

-Yo sé…- siguió Cat mientras sollozaba cada vez menos- que esto es un parque y que todo son disfraces y demás, pero aun así, me asustan los piratas tenebrosos y… ¿no entiendo porque me mienten? No soy tonta ¿sabes? A veces no entiendo algunas cosas y me pierdo o me asusto, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tonta.

Ahora la morena experimentaba culpa por haberle mentido a Cat. Ella nunca creyó que su amiga era tonta, y hacerla sentir como tal era lo último que quería.

-Si es que los piratas acaban de llegar, no se irán hasta que el parque termine, es su trabajo ya que no encuentran más tesoro en el Caribe- siguió explicando la pelirroja.

Tori rio un poco ante la ocurrencia. Se sentó a la par de Cat, justo debajo de la mesa donde podía ver como un brazo colgaba.

-Yo no creo que seas tonta Cat- le aseguró con una sonrisa, su amiga la mira- solo un poco despistada quizás, y aun así eras tan buena y talentosa… simpática, a veces envidio la forma en la que parece que nada puede entristecerte o preocuparte.

La morena le sonrió a la pelirroja, consiguiendo que esta se riera un poco.

-Tú también eres talentosa… pero eres pésima mintiendo- se burló la chica.

-Lo sé- se rió Tori recordando la veces que le dijeron lo mismo- ¿me perdonas?

Cat asintió ya más calmada.

-Bueno ¿qué me dices si salimos de aquí?- propuso la cantante.

-¿Crees que haya más piratas?- preguntó con inseguridad su compañera.

-Mmmm creo que no- intentó adivinar Tori.

-No lo sabes.

-Vamos, Cat, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Tori intentaba animar a Cat y darle valor pero su compañera parecía estar muy lejos de ser convencida.

-Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase, y si viene un pirata yo…- La morena lo pensó un poco- lo abrazare para que tengas tiempo de correr.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Por el dedito?- preguntó Cat extendiendo su meñique.

-Por el dedito- finalizó Tori entrelazando sus meñiques- Bien, vayámonos.

Tori se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a su amiga, esta la tomó con algo de duda, suspiró cuando ya estaba de pie. Recibió una sonrisa de la más alta y se animó.

…

-No recordaba que este túnel era tan largo- mencionó Cat

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando y no encontraban la salida.

-Sí, yo tampoco- admitió Tori.

La morena pudo sentir como Cat le apretaba un poco su mano, desde que había salido del depósito que no se habían soltado, creyó que quizás su amiga aun estaba asustada y no quiso soltarla.

"Aunque se siente un poco raro, no es que no haya ido de la mano con alguien antes, con una amiga cuando era pequeña, pero no se, ya somos algo grandes, tampoco es que me moleste, solo se siente algo… raro" pensaba la latina, mientras era muy consciente de la mano de Cat.

-¿Nos perdimos?- preguntó con Temor la pelirroja.

-No… es decir no, si seguimos las vías tarde o temprano daremos con la salida- contestó con algo de duda.

-Ok…

De repente unos ruidos metálicos provenientes de las vías comenzaron a aturdir a las chicas, las luces del lugar se prendían y apagaban, segándoles, unas sonrisas macabras se escuchaban en los altavoces.

-¡Esta pasando de nuevo!- se asustó Cat y tiro de la mano de Tori, esta la agarró firmemente y no dejó que avanzara.

-¡No Cat!- gritó- es la atracción. Es parte del juego

-¡Mentira!- Cat seguía asustada y tiraba de la mano de Tori para zafarse sin conseguir nada- los piratas vendrán por nosotras, ¡suéltame!

-¡Para Cat, no te soltare!

-¡No, Suéltame, ya vienen!

Los ruidos y las luces no mejoraban la situación, Tori tenía miedo de soltarse de su compañera y volverla a perder.

-¡Escucha Cat!- la morena tiró de la mano de Cat y ahora con ambas manos la agarraba del hombro- Es solo un juego, nada malo nos va pasar.

-¡Eso no lo sabes! Dijiste lo mismo antes y ese pirata casi me mata- Cat comenzaba a derramar unas lágrimas.

-¡No Cat, esto es diferente, estamos juntas, yo te protegeré de los piratas!- Tori tomó el rostro de Cat para que esta dejara de mirar a los costados con temor, y se concentrara en su rostro. Intentaba demostrarle seguridad.

-¡No, tenemos que correr, Ya viene!- Cat lloraba por no poderse zafar.

-No Cat, Tranquila, solo déjame…

-¡No Tori! tengo miedo hay que irnos, ya vienen.

-¡Cat cálmate!, por favor, no tengas miedo…

-Ya vienen- Cat suplicaba con su rostro y Tori podía verlo tan cerca-… por favor…

-Cat…

La cantante vio a su amiga sollozando resignada y dejo de pensar, solo quería que parara, que ya no sintiera miedo, que confiara en ella.

Simplemente acercó su rostro al de Cat agachándose un poco y besó sus labios. Podía sentir como los sollozos desaparecían y como el rostro de su compañera se quedaba inmóvil bajo sus manos. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerzas y solo podía sentir el contacto suave que sentía sus labios.

Se separo lentamente y abrió sus ojos con paciencia. La imagen del rostro de Cat confundida y aun con las mejillas húmedas fue lo primero que vio, mas su compañera no se movía, parecía sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo, su rostro no expresaba ninguna otra señal.

Unas luces muy fuertes las iluminaron y encandilaron, haciéndolas girar a ambas. Tori se tapó un poco su rostro para poder ver. Parecía la luz de unas linternas muy potente, venia de la vía.

-¡Al fin! ¡Aquí están!- Tori reconoció la voz molesta de Jade desde dentro de uno de los vagones, miro un poco mas y pudo ver a Beck y Robbie con ella, junto con lo que parecía ser el encargado del lugar.- ¿Qué esperan? El lugar ya está cerrando,¡ vámonos!

Tori se giro para ver a Cat al frente suyo. Esta también la miró, parecía algo avergonzada, abría la boca como intentando decir algo pero solo movió sus manos débilmente frente a Tori. Se giró y se encaminó hacia el Vagón donde estaba Jade, sin volver a mirarla.

La latina suspiró, cerro con fuerza los ojos conteniéndose de no golpear su frente con la palma y se giro hacia los chicos, subiéndose a uno de los vagones donde estaba Robbie.

Desde allí pudo ver la espalda de Cat, quien parecía algo rígida.

-¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?- preguntó sin tacto Jade. Pero al no recibir respuesta de ninguna, se limitó a hacer una seña al encargado para que avanzaran, saliendo finalmente con el tren Fantasma.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**

**Everytime** es el nombre del primer capítulo de este Cori, es una canción de **Britney Spears**, de un álbum algo viejo en realidad. Me gusta mucho ese tema, es simple, no dice mucho. Trata de cómo uno siente mucha desconfianza con esa persona especial no está allí para apoyarte. También de los riesgos que se toman al querer volar y como uno siente que cae cuando cree que no logro llegar a esa persona. Me inspiró en todo lo que intentó hacer Tori para que Cat sienta que ella está allí y que está bien, y como aun así Cat duda de ella.

**¿Cori?... Cori… ¿Cori? Sep, Cori… ¿Cori, segura? Sep… segura XD**

Quería tratar esta relación aunque sea un poco, ya sé que el dominante es el Bade y el Jori… pero a mí me gusta ser original… que se yo… aparte me simpatiza mas esta pareja, vi algunos videos en TheSlap y no sé, me pareció que tenia potencial**, ¿ustedes que creen?**

**Si les gusto los invito a dejar un Review**, sencillo o no, como ustedes quieran ;)

Y eso, este fic me tiene emocionada así que espero actualizarlo pronto.

Nos leemos entonces :D


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

The way she feels inside  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping dogs won't lie  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life line

El que André se terminara durmiendo a la par de ella en el colectivo de regreso a Hollywood Arts, no la ayudo mantenerla alejada de sus pensamientos.

Tori se debatía entre admirar por la ventana una vista para nada interesante de algunas de las rutas del estado, o mirar hacia el colectivo, donde desde su asiento, los cuales eran esos altos, cómodos para viajes de más de algunas horas, solo podía ver a su amigo babeando entre sueños, y a Robbie del otro lado del pasillo. Y también, ¿Por qué no? Ver a la chica de cabello rojizo, que se sentaba justo delante de donde el titiritero estaba.

La joven, al parecer ajena a quien la miraba, conversaba con su compañero de asiento, a quien Tori no llegaba a ver por la ubicación. Cat giro un poco viendo entretenida a su alrededor cuando su mirada se encontró con la latina. La incomodidad pareció apoderarse de ella y desvió su mirada con cierto nerviosismo nuevamente hacia adelante.

Tori suspiro con frustración rodando sus ojos. Parecía que su debate ya estaba resuelto, mirar una ruta aburrida por la ventana será.

Cat había estado evitando a Tori. La vuelta al hotel y esa noche, hasta la mañana siguiente donde había abordado el micro que los llevarían de vuelta a Hollywood ninguna había cruzado siquiera palabra.

"¿Por qué bese a Cat?" Pensaba la morena. Esa pregunta la había perturbado toda la noche, y aun así, no tenía una respuesta para ella.

Tuvo que contenerse de contárselo a André cuando el moreno le pregunto que le pasaba. La latina simplemente contesto que estaba cansada, el hecho de buscar a Cat por un parque de diversiones tan grande, ayudo a su escusa.

"Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera algo que contar" siguió pensando la morena "¿Qué le diría? ¿André, bese a Cat?¿no se qué paso, simplemente la bese y ya?"

Tori sonrió para sí misma, intentando ponerse en ese lugar.

"¿y por que la besaste, Tori?" se imagino que le preguntaría "Pues, no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé, simplemente la vi allí, tan indefensa y confundida, tenía su rostro tan cerca, y no lo sé" Se imagino contestando.

La morena, cerró los ojos con frustración. No se entendía. Quería a Cat, la quería muchísimo… pero ¿acaso había algo más?

Volvió su mirada a donde el asiento de Cat se encontraba. Solo podía ver algo de su cabello rojizo y su hombro.

Suspiro y se acomodo en su asiento. Obviamente ella misma aun no era capaz de darse respuestas, y cansada de pensar, se dispuso a dormir un poco.

…

La visita al parque fue en un fin de semana y ahora, ya arrancando el nuevo día, la escuela las esperaba.

Tori vio a Cat desde el primer momento en que piso la escuela, y también desde ese primer momento, la pelirroja la evito, hasta con las excusas más descabelladas que se le pudo ocurrir.

Para la mitad de la semana, sus amigos ya notaron que el motivo por el que Cat desaparecía era la latina, gracias a la poca capacidad que tenia la pelirroja para disimular.

-¿Por qué Cat te evita?- Preguntó André en el almuerzo, luego de que la pelirroja se disculpara y saliera huyendo con la escusa de que olvido llenar de manteca la bisagra de la puerta en la sala de música.

-¿Cat me evita?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia Tori- No sé de que hablas, ella solo… se olvido de llenar de manteca una puerta… o lo que sea que dijo.

-Si claro, siempre se le olvida eso cuando te ve venir- se burló Rex- es que tienes una presencia tan… enmantecosa, Tori.

-Pffff- intentó disimular- ya saben lo rara que es Cat… Quién sabe.

-Siiiii- acotó Jade con sarcasmo- Que rara es Cat.

La latina levanto la vista para mirar con curiosidad a Jade, pero esta solo le sonreía con burla.

-Habla con ella- le recomendó Beck- quizás soñó que tu le rompías su jirafa, una vez me paso, Cat no me hablo por semanas y me miraba mal. Hablando con ella descubrí que la había amenazado por TheSlap… en un sueño que tuvo.

Los chicos se rieron pero Beck estaba serio, como si ese recuerdo todavía lo molestara.

-Sí, tienes razón, hablare con ella- dijo Tori, aunque al pensar sobre que tendría que hablar la hizo cambiar de opinión-… luego.

…

No fue hasta el día siguiente que Tori se armo de valor para acabar con esto. Ya había ensayado un poco en su casa lo que debía decir, y sonaba muy convincente. Solo faltaba encontrar a Cat y tener una oportunidad para hablar a solas.

Pensó que sería fácil, pero se equivocó.

Durante todo el día tuvo que perseguir a la escurridiza pelirroja. Se lo puso realmente difícil, ya en las últimas instancias, Tori perseguía a Cat gritando su nombre y esta huía corriendo por toda la escuela.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- gritó la morena, cuando finalmente había logrado atrapar a Cat, y agarrando uno de sus pies la arrastro hasta la sala del conserje, mientras la pelirroja imploraba por ayuda.

Una vez que ambas entraron, Tori cerró la puerta y encaro a su amiga.

-¡Cat! Cálmate, solo quiero que hablemos- le aseguró- ¿crees que podemos hablar ahora? Sin que corras ni que te tenga que perseguir… por favor.

La pelirroja analizó a su compañera, y esta se veía realmente cansada, así que relajo los hombros.

-¿Vas a besarme?- le preguntó con algo de preocupación mientras se tocaba el cabello.

-¡No!- Grito la morena, haciendo sobresaltar a Cat- Es decir, no- intentó sonar más apacible- No voy a besarte, de eso es justamente lo que quiera hablar.

-Oh… ok- se calmó la pelirroja- continua.

-Es solo que quería aclarar eso, veras… lo que paso en el parque fue… no lo sé, solo un accidente ¿sí?

-¿Como cuando mi hermano se tropieza sobre su helado y se mancha toda la remera, luego se la saca y mientras la exprime bebe su contenido?- quiso sabe Cat.

Tori torció su cara un poco y semicerro los ojos, visualizando el relato.

-Ammmm si…- Dudó al contestar.

-Oh… Porque no me pareció que te hayas tropezado- siguió la pequeña, poniendo cara de estarlo recordando.

-Es que no me fue así…

-Oh… ¿entonces accidentalmente pusiste tus manos en mi rostro, te acercaste hasta mi porque accidentalmente te tropezaste y de casualidad tus labios dieron con los míos… y te quedaste así por unos segundos debido a la sorpresa?

-Ammmm

-Pero las personas cuando se sorprenden o se tropiezan tienden a abrir los ojos muy grandes, así- Cat abría los ojos como plato y ponía sus manos en su mejilla, imitando para lo que ella era una persona sorprendida- Pero tu cerraste los ojos y te mantuviste, calmada algo así- y ahora cerraba los ojos y fruncía un poco los labios imitando a Tori cuando la había besado.

-Sí, bueno… eso- mencionó la latina mientras veía a Cat- Es que es otro tipo de accidente.

-¿otro tipo?

-Sí, veras- Tori intentaba encontrar las mejores palabras- cuando estábamos en el tren fantasma y te asustaste, yo solo quería que te calmaras… y no parecía que lo hicieras, y cuando te tuve tan cerca pensé que quizás…

-¿besándome me calmaría?- la completó Cat.

-Ammmm… si….

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo segura la pelirroja, Tori asintió.

-Como sea, solo fue un momento en el que no sabía qué hacer y quería que estés tranquila, no lo pensé mucho, había mucho ruido por todo lados, esas luces, tú gritabas… solo me confundí un poco, es todo, no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro- intentó explicarse Tori.

-Oh… ¿eso quiere decir que no estás perdidamente enamorada de mi?- preguntó su compañera con curiosidad.

-¡No!- Grito Tori cerrando fuertemente los ojos y negando.

-Entonces… ¿tampoco crees que soy linda, simpática y una increíble chica?- preguntó esta con algo de tristeza y tocando nuevamente sus cabellos.

-Que no, es decir si- Tori movía la cabeza intentando aclararse- Yo sí creo que eres linda, simpática y una maravillosa chica es solo…

-Y si soy linda, simpática y una maravillosa chica… ¿Por qué no estás enamorada de mi?- volvió a cuestionar con curiosidad.

Tori se quedo en blanco, miro a Cat nuevamente semicerrando sus ojos. ¿Por qué le costaba responder a eso?

-Ammmm- comenzó a mencionar.

-¿Es solo por el hecho de que soy una chica también?- preguntó la pelirroja, entre curiosa y algo ofendida.

-No, claro que no, no es porque seas una chica.

-¿Entonces te gustan las chicas?

-¡No!- grito de nuevo frustrada.

-¿pero acabas de decir que esa no era razón para…?

-¡Ya sé lo que dije!- La cortó la latina.

Tori miro hacia arriba, mientras sentía como un tic nervioso se hacía notar en su ojo izquierdo. ¿Qué tan difícil era explicar algo a Cat?

-Mira- comenzó a decir, luego de que creyó tener la respuesta- Yo creo que eres una increíble chica, de verdad, pero solo te veo como mi amiga ¿entiendes? No me gustas.

-¿Te gusta besar a tus amigas? Porque no creo que a Jade le agrade que…

-¡No, no me gusta besar a mis amigas!- Contesto con rapidez, nuevamente el Tic nervioso- Solo… olvida lo que paso en el tren fantasma ¿sí? No volverá a pasar, así que por favor, ya no me evites… Eres mi amiga, eres importante para mi, Cat.

La pelirroja miro a Tori y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tú también eres importante para mi Tori- le aseguró su compañera.

-Bien- se alivio la morena, iba a abrazar a su amiga, pero pensó que sería mejor que las cosas quedaran como estaban y no generar cualquier otra duda- Sera mejor que regresemos a clases.

-Si- contestó la menor con una sonrisa.

Tori ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando otra pregunta la detuvo.

-Espera Tori- la aludida se giro- entonces… ¿no te gustó besarme?

-Ooouuuuhhhh- Se quejó la morena con frustración. Casi lograba salir de un cuestionario en el que ella misma se había envuelto y ahora otra pregunta la azotaba- No Cat…

-¿Por qué no?- se preguntó la pequeña y de repente su cara se torno sorprendida- Oh por Dios ¿es porque soy mala besadora?

-¡¿Qué?! No, no eres mala besadora- la corrigió casi al instante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tori se quedo en blanco nuevamente ¿Cómo saber eso?

-Oh claro, tú me besaste, lo olvide- se autocontestó la pelirroja- ¿entonces si te gusto?

-No Cat… es decir, no lo sé… había tanto ruido, y las luces, tú estabas asustada, yo temía que huyeras de nuevo y no pudiera encontrarte…- Explicó la latina- Era todo tan confuso, imposible sentir algo… no lo sé.

-Entonces… ¿Realmente no sentiste nada?- preguntó por ultimó la menor, intentando entender el punto de Tori.

Pero la pregunta pareció confundirla. Tori suspiro mientras miraba a Cat, y como esta esperaba su respuesta. Intento recordar ese momento.

Recordó como sostenía el rostro de Cat entre sus manos y era observada por esta. Luego el haber acercado su rostro para cerrar sus parpados y luego solo sentir los suaves labias de Cat sobre los suyos. Un hormigueo se hizo presente en su estomago al momento que recordaba eso. Se obligo a disimularlo y concentrarse en el presente donde estaba.

-Yo… no lo sé, Cat- Admitió la morena- Lo lamento, no sé como contestar esa pregunta sinceramente…

Tori desvió su mirada hacia uno de los estantes del depósito, sintiéndose algo confundida. Otras preguntas se aparecían en su cabeza, otras nuevas dudas.

-No te preocupes Tori- La voz de Cat la trajo de vuelta- Esta bien, de verdad, ya no te preguntare mas, y descuida ya no te evitare, somos amigas. No es bueno atosigar a tus amigas con preguntas.

-Gracias Cat.

-De nada, aprendí mi lección, Jade casi me mata por la cantidad de preguntas que le hacía- comentó Cat, recordándolo- Me dijo que si volvía a escuchar la palabra "Tori" me arrancaría cabello por cabello hasta dejarme calva.

Tori rio ante el comentario, mientras le abría la puerta a Cat y la dejaba salir del armario. No fue hasta segundo después que algo en su cabeza la hizo fruncir de seño, mientras aun sostenía el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡¿SE LO CONTASTE A JADE?!

* * *

**Nota de autor**

**Dirty Little Secret** es la canción que le dio titulo al capitulo, y es de The All American Rejects. Es una canción muy divertida que me inspiro en todos los cuestionamiento que Cat hace, y así, sin notarlo, que Tori se forzara al máximo por no pensar que tiene que esconder algo, pero finalmente, viéndose allí, descubre que quizás tenga secretos guardados hasta para ella misma… siendo quizás Cat el pequeño secreto de Tori.

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo Capitulo. Veré de actualizar mas seguido este Fic, ya que no busco capítulos tan largos, pero si, claros y entendibles.

Si les gusto el segundo, háganmelo saber, espero actualizar pronto el que sigue, y sus palabras me ayudarían bastante.

Y bueno, ya quiero subirlo, así que será todo por ahora.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	3. Smile

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

_**Smile**_

_And that's why I smile__  
__It's been a while__  
__Since everyday and everything has__  
__Felt this right__  
__And now you're turning it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why I smile_

-¡Ya deja de mirarme así!

Tori había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Jade la miraba burlona y lanzaba comentarios incómodos.

-Pero si yo no te estoy mirando, guapa- contestó la gótica con asentó español.

-¡Que yo no hablo así!- contestó molesta- y ya deja de molestarme.

-Oh ¿a la pobre señorita Vega la pongo incomoda?- seguía su compañera- pensé que últimamente te gustaban las situaciones incomodas y raras…

-Basta Jade- Volvió a suplicar. Miro a su alrededor.

Los tres chicos parecían ajeno a los pleitos de ambas, tan acostumbrados que estaban, no le daban mucha importancia. Todo indicaba que sus demás amigos no sabían nada de lo sucedido con Cat.

Volvió su vista a Jade, y esta pareció notar su preocupación para con los demás, sonrió con malicia.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que tu color favorito era el violeta, o el rosa… Jamás imagine que te gustara tanto el rojo…

-¡Jade!- reprendió la latina.

-¡Holis!- saludó Cat, acercándose con su bandeja, se acomodó a la par de Tori, mirando a todos con simpatía- ¿y de qué hablaban?

-De ti- contestó con naturalidad Jade, poniendo atención a su plato, Tori la fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues parece que la viuda negra encontró una nueva razón para hacer sufrir a Sallys duraznos- aclaró Rex- algo sobre los nuevos gustos de Tori sobre los pastelillos de cereza roja.

-¡Oh! Yo amo esos pastelillos- comentó animada Cat.

-Oye Vega, mira, tienen tanto en común- nuevamente Jade con su acento español. Tori simplemente la miro mal.

…

El almuerzo, con las originales ocurrencias de Jade, lo sobrevivió a medias. Ya guardaba sus cosas en el casillero, lista para la siguiente clase, cuando la misma voz que la había molestado durante la comida la volvió a interrumpir.

-Creo que en clases escuche que haremos otra excursión el semestre que viene- comentó Jade consiguiendo la atención de Tori- Sera mejor que cuide de que Beck no se pierda…

-¡Ok, suficiente!- contestó la latina, la gótica solo reía divertida- Si, bese a Cat, y si, ya hable con ella y arregle el malentendido.

-¿Malentendido? Pero si todo está claro…

-Esta claro ahora, ya hable con ella y solo fue… una cosa del momento, ya sabes, por la situación y demás- explicó con paciencia.

-Si, ajam… ella me dijo que todo estaba en el pasado, aunque tú estés confundida y ni siquiera sepas lo que quieres- siguió Jade con naturalidad.

-¿Eso dijo Cat?- Se extrañó la morena.

-Oh ¿Qué? Pffff, No…- aseguró Jade con una ademan de manos- eso lo digo Yo.

Tori rodo los ojos y se volvió a concentrar en su casillero.

-¿Entonces no lo niegas?

-Claro que lo niego, Jade, a mi no me pasa nada. Cat es mi amiga y es todo.

-Mmmmm- Jade miraba a la morena con otra expresión, como algo desilusionada- pues eso es una verdadera pena.

"No caigas Tori, es una trampa, es un truco de Jade" pensaba la morena mientras analizaba a su compañera "¿y si no lo es? ¿y si sabe algo que le contó Cat? ¿y si para Cat si significo algo? No se lo pregunte… No Tori, claro que no. Cat está ahora saliendo con un chico nuevo, ella lo comentó ¿recuerdas?" se seguía debatiendo.

-¿Por qué es "una verdadera pena"?- terminó preguntando.

-Ohhh, no, no es nada, no es por ti, te lo aseguro, tu pareces estar bien, es una pena por alguien más- siguió Jade con un tono lastimero.

-¿Para alguien más? ¿Por qué?- Ahora la latina ya no ocultaba su curiosidad- ¿es por Cat?... Ella… Ella te dijo algo ¿verdad? ¿qué es?

-Le prometí que no te diría, ella… ella- la gótica desviaba la mirada con algo de pena.

-¿Que es, Jade? Vamos dime…

-¿Por qué querrías saber? Lo dejaste claro, para ti no significo nada.

-No, no es lo que quise decir…

-¡Lo sabía! entonces si fue por algo- la actitud de Jade dio un giro de 180 grados y ahora la miraba triunfante.

"Te lo dije, un truco" pensaba con resignación la latina mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Mira Jade, no importa cuán molesta te pongas conmigo, o cuantos trucos saques, yo estoy segura de lo que paso en el viaje- sentenció Tori cerrando finalmente su casillero- y no paso nada.

-¿Tan segura estas? ¿de verdad no fue… "nada"? - Indagó la gótica divertida. Tori la miro con algo de duda. Era una pregunta parecida a la de Cat sobre no sentir nada cuando la beso.

-Si Jade, eso no fue nada- terminó diciendo, mas intentando convencerse a ella misma que a su interlocutora.

-Muy bien- dijo con triunfo la gótica.

-¿Muy bien?- se extrañó la morena.

-Yep

-¿nada mas?

-Nop- y con eso se retiro dejando desconcertada a su compañera

…

-Parece que alguien no durmió del todo bien- Mencionó con burla la gótica mientras se reunía con sus amigos en el merendero, en el cual se encontraban todos menos Cat.

-No sé de que hablas- contestó molesta la morena mientras jugaba con la comida- Oh quizás hablas de mi, y de ¡tu llamada a las 2 a.m. para contarme que Cat tiene nuevo novio!

-Sí, eso- recordó Jade con fingida preocupación- No me digas que eso te mantuvo despierta.

-No es gracioso, Jade.

-Pero pensé que te interesaría esa información… ya sabes por lo que quieres Cat… de amiga…

La latina fulmino a su compañera con la mirada, esta parecía divertida.

Para mala suerte de Tori, no fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño luego de esa llamada.

"Y no, claro que no se debe al hecho de que pensara en Cat y su nuevo novio, es solo que… ya saben, que te despierten ene l medio de la noche le dificulta a uno poder volver a dormir… es todo… y solo porque Jade haya mencionado a Cat fue que divague en ella… pero nada más por eso" Pensaba la latina para autoconvencerse"

-Y hablando de la pequeña… ¿Dónde está?- preguntó con curiosidad André.

-Está allí- contestaron con un tono de molestia y desden Robbie y Tori, señalando con sus cabezas a un merendero que se encontraba en frente.

Cat estaba con un chico Rubio y alto, algo corpulento y muy guapo. Se podía adivinar que se trataba de su nuevo novio, pues la pelirroja comía a solas con él, mientras hablaban animadamente y sonreían, manteniéndose muy juntos.

Tanto Beck como André les dedicaron una mirada de apreciación a los chicos, pero Jade se entretuvo mas con las caras de molestia y confusión que portaban Robbie y Tori.

-¿Ambos están enojados con la comida?- les preguntó al mirar como sus compañeros usaban sus utensilios con desprecio sobre el plato.

-¿Qué? No… solo que- comenzó Robbie, finalmente levantando su vista hacia Cat, Tori hizo lo mismo- Es fastidioso que personas que no son de la escuela, vengan a comer aquí, es decir ¿que no tienen sus propios lugares de almuerzo?

-Cierto- le siguió Tori- Este lugar es de la escuela después de todo, no sabía que cualquiera podría entrar aquí y ya.

Ambos chicos pudieron apreciar como Cat le daba un beso a su novio cuando este sonrió por un bocado que tomó de la comida que le ofrecieron.

-Aghhh eso es asqueroso- Comentó Tori- besar a alguien que tiene comida en la boca.

-Sí, es terrible- se le sumo Robbie- ¿Cómo le puede gustar alguien así?

-Sí, lo sé, parece un idiota- concordó la latina- Míralo, es… enorme… y… rubio, seguro no es muy inteligente.

-Míralo, es tan idiota que ni puede comer por su cuenta- siguió Robbie. Tori miro con más atención, Cat le estaba dando de comer de su comida a la boca, usando su tenedor- Cat le tiene que dar de comer.

-Pfffff, que estupidez, es tan cursi que dan ganas de vomitar- se le sumó Tori. Luego ambos bajaron su mirada a sus respectivos platos y suspiraron.

-Este es el mejor almuerzo de todos- Mencionó Jade con una sonrisa.

Los dos amigos la miraron con desprecio. Luego admiraron la escena por unos momentos más y se esforzaron por concentrarse en sus platos… aunque ninguno comía.

-¡Holis!- Cat se había acercado dando brinquitos.

-¡Hey! Justo estábamos hablando de lo maravilloso que parece ser tu novio- Mencionó Jade sin perderse la reacción de sus compañeros-¿Verdad chicos?

-Ajam- comentó Robbie sin levantar la cabeza.

-Sí, es increíble- con el mismo tono apagado Tori.

-Es grandioso, dice que me llevara a comer mariscos a la salida hoy, conoce al dueño de un nuevo bar y quiere que vayamos, dice que seguro nos harán descuentos- Mencionó entusiasmada la pelirroja.

-Oh, ¿quiere decir que busca lo barato para ti?- preguntó Robbie con interés.

-Sí, es bueno saber que tienes un novio que sabe cómo sacar provecho de su dinero, quizás cuando se casen consiga su sortija en una subasta de un velorio o algo así- Se sumó con gracia Tori.

-¿Crees que nos casaremos?- preguntó con ilusión la pelirroja.

-¡No!- contestaron al instante titiritero y cantante.

-¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?- Preguntó curioso Beck.

-¿A mí? Nada, solo… tengo que ir a cambiarme el maquillaje varonil- Contestó Robbie mientras se levantaba.

-Él no puede consigo mismo- se burló Rex, antes que Robbie tomara sus cosas y se alejara de los merenderos.

Ahora las miradas se giraron a Tori.

-Yo… no tengo hambre- Contestó molesta, botando su comida y retirándose también de los merenderos.

…

Al día siguiente la morena se encontraba muy temprano en los pasillos de su escuela. El no poder conciliar el sueño le ayudaba a directamente a no tener que despertar, aprovechando para caminar y llegar a tiempo.

Casi inconscientemente se había girado, buscando el casillero de Cat. Quizás su amiga había llegado antes. Sentía más curiosidad por su nuevo novio.

"Inocentes curiosidades de amigas… ya saben, por estar preocupada por ella, porque es mi amiga. Quiero conocer más sobre el novio de mi amiga, es solo eso. Cosas como… ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué cosas hacen? ¿Si de verdad, verdad, verdad le gusta?... porque si de verdad verdad verdad le gusta… yo debería estar feliz… es decir, claro que me pondría Feliz ver feliz a Cat… es mi amiga, me alegra su alegría… aun si es por este chico… me pone feliz que Cat este de novia… ¿Verdad?"

Tori no podía apartar algunos pensamientos de su cabeza, los mismo la tenían en vela, y los mismo hacían que se quedara viendo el casillero de Cat sin siquiera notarlo.

-¿Estas pensando en dejarle una nota de amor anónima o algo así en su casillero?

-Jade- Mencionó con algo de fastidio la latina al reconocer la voz que le hablaba.

-Yo no te detengo, haz lo que tengas que hacer- se burlaba.

-Yo no iba a hacer nada.

-¿Y qué haces mirando el casillero de Cat?

-Ammm- "No tengo una respuesta para eso"- Yo solo… esperaba que viniera.

-¿La estas esperando?

-Ammm si…

-No creo que venga pronto- dijo con desde la gótica.

-¿Por qué no?

-La vi en la entrada, estaba con su "novio"- Jade hacia hincapié en la palabra, logrando que Tori frunza el seño- se estaban besando, seguro llega tarde.

-Eso es genial- terminó diciendo con sarcasmo, para sumergirse en sus pensamientos e imaginarse lo que Jade decía. La imagen la hacía sentirse enferma.

-¿Tan mal te cayo su novio?

-Si- contestó de manera despistada- Es detestable…

-Sí, te entiendo, lo mismo pienso de cualquier chica que se acerque a Beck… es normal que te caiga mal alguien que este con la persona que te gusta y…

-A mi no me gusta Cat- la cortó Tori, cayendo en cuenta de la situación en la que intentaba ponerla Jade. Su compañera sonrió ante la defensiva.

-Cierto, es solo amiga y nada más que eso es lo que quieres… su amistad… ¿verdad?- Indago Jade, La morena solo asintió muy convencida por respuesta- Bien, pues tu "amiga" Cat no vendrá temprano, así que ya puedes dejar de montarle guardia a su casillero

-Bien, entonces… le preguntare lo que quería preguntarle después de clases- contestó la latina intentando parece ajena a la información que recibía.

Se quedo un rato intercambiado miradas con Jade que parecía analizarla con una ceja levantada y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse antes que esta le saliera con otra de sus conclusiones. Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia su clase.

-¿Tan malo es que te guste Cat?

La pregunta hizo que parara su marcha. No sonaba como una burla, y aunque sea Jade quien se la hiciera, y supiera que seguramente fuera una trampa, no pudo evitar que entrara en su cabeza y la confundiera.

Aun estando de espalda a la gótica, pudo sentir más pasos a su alrededor y algunas risas de los estudiantes que comenzaban a llegar al pasillo. No contestó y simplemente siguió su camino.

…

Tori se encontraba sentada en el salón de clases, aun vacio exceptuando por su asiento el cual ocupaba.

Pensaba… pero ya no sabía en que centrar sus pensamientos. Estos cambiaban y la aturdían velozmente, no podía seguirlos, no quería seguirlos, no quería respuestas. No quería pensar y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo.

No fue hasta que André pasó su mano frente a sus ojos que puso atención.

-¿Hola? ¿hay alguien allí?- preguntó gracioso su amigo.

-Hahaha, que gracioso, como si se tratara de una casa- Se rio Cat al lado de su amigo.

Tori contemplo a Cat por unos momentos, esta aun se reía por el comentario de André. La miró detenidamente, como si en ella pudiera acallar sus pensamientos. No paso mucho hasta que Cat comenzara a agitar su mano, justo como André lo había hecho momento Atrás.

-¿Toriiiii?- Preguntó divertida, la aludida todavía no decía nada y seguía con su rostro serio.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó un poco más serio- Te estás poniendo algo colorada…

-¿Qué? No, si… es decir solo… no dormí bien anoche- Se excusó volviendo en si, para luego sonreírle a ambos.

-Muy bien Clase, vamos a empezar- Se anunció el profesor de repente, haciendo que Cat y André tomaran asiento y se olvidaran del asunto.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Los pensamientos de la latina la volvían a asaltar, esta vez con algo de amargura "Estoy cansada, quiero dormir, debe ser eso"

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, intentó concentrarse en lo que el profesor dictaba. Luego de unos momentos su mirada se dirigió a su izquierda.

Su pequeña amiga llamó su atención, esta reía por lo bajo, de unos garabatos que hacía en su cuaderno. Le puso más atención y notó que estaba dibujando graciosos corazones con rostros que se tomaban de la mano y sostenian helado.

"Dios, Cat" Pensó Tori divertida "a esta edad y se sigue entreteniendo con estas cosas"

La morena puso atención de nuevo al profesor pero fue asaltada por otro pensamiento.

"Y si ese corazón es ella… ¿entonces el otro Corazón es su novio?"

Tori volvió a poner atención a los garabatos de Cat, desde su posición no podía ver bien y tuve que inclinarse un poco para ver mejor. Para su desgracia su amiga se dio cuenta y la atrapo viendo sus cosas. Sonrió nerviosa y se acomodó en su asiento de nuevo, sin embargo en vez de molestarse, Cat le sonrió y levanto su cuaderno para que Tori lo viera mejor.

Como lo pensó, eran dos corazones tomados de la mano y con un helado en sus manos. Uno más grande que otro y con lindas carita felices dibujadas en sus rostros. Se notaba que el más pequeño era Cat, Tori lo presentía, pero el otro corazón todavía estaba siendo dibujado. No podía saber si se trataba de su novio, aunque así lo presentía tambien.

"Seguro que es su novio ¿Quién mas podría ser?... ¿Tú?" pensaba Tori mientras le sonreía a Cat para demostrarle que el dibujo le había gustado.

"Es imposible que sea yo. Bueno no, no es imposible, hablamos de Cat… nada es imposible con ella… pero vamos, es su novio, no soy yo… y ya dejare de pensar en esto porque ni al caso… ni que deseara que ese corazón sea yo… ¿verdad?... ¿Quiero ser ese corazón que dibuja Cat?..."

-Señorita Valentine- La voz del profesor interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndola exaltar- ¿Podría continuar con el guion de la pagina 24 junto con su compañero?

-Sipi- dijo está entusiasmada mientras subía con un compañero.

Ya teniéndola en frente y arriba del bajo escenario que disponía la clase, Tori se dedicó a apreciar mejor a su pequeña amiga.

"Es linda" Pensó al verla arreglada como siempre lo hacía. Hoy llevaba una pollera lila y una remera manga cortas pegada al cuerpo de color rosa, el pelo suelto aunque con una bincha, rosa también, que dejaba ver la perfección su cara. "Me gusta su sonrisa… ella siempre sonríe tan… sinceramente… y casi lo hace todo el tiempo, es tan admirable…"

Cat había comenzado a actuar, interpretaba a una señora, quien era mesera en un bar y su compañero, a alguien que pedía una orden.

"Y también es excelente actriz" seguía pensando "Es como si se tratara de otra persona totalmente diferente, se le da tan bien actuar, lo hace con mucha seriedad y profesionalidad… No parece la misma estudiante que hace unos minutos estaba dibujando corazones, comiendo helado, tomados de la mano… de alguna forma, todo lo que hace… me hace sonreír"

La vista de Tori volvió hacia el cuaderno que Cat había dejado en su asiento y este dejaba ver aun el infantil dibujo.

El rostro de Tori, que hasta ese momento se veía entretenido con la actuación de Cat, se torno serio al intentar analizar de nuevo el dibujo.

"¿Tan malo es que te guste Cat?"

La pregunta de Jade resonó de nuevo en su cabeza.

Un tartamudeo en el escenario llamó su atención. Se giro de nuevo y pudo ver al compañero de Cat, en problemas con su guion, algo nervioso.

La pelirroja repitió la escena, pero el chico seguía sin recordar su guion. Pacientemente lo espero antes de repetir la escena de nuevo, pero sin ningún resultado.

-¿No querría el señor probar las excelentes tartas que tenemos?- Preguntó Cat. Tori notó que así no era como el guion que habían estudiado seguía. Supuso que Cat lo cambio un poco para ayudar a su compañero, pero este aun parecía confundido, alternaba su mirada entre el profesor y el escenario-Es que creo que les gustaría las tartas…

-No, así no dice el guion- Contestó nervioso, saliéndose totalmente del papel- Es su culpa, dice las líneas equivocadas- Mencionó el chico, señalando a Cat.

-Eso no es cierto, solo intentaba ayudarte- se ofendió la pequeña.

-No me estabas ayudando, me confundías mas- ahora el chico parecía molesto.

-No avanzabas, se supone que debías decir "me gustaría probar las tartas"- Siguió Cat, que si se había aprendido el libreto.

-Tu pregunta estaba mal formulada- atacó de nuevo- Profesor yo no puedo trabajar con alguien así ¿Podría pasar con otra compañera que sea más profesional?

-Yo soy profesional- Hablo la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo va a ser profesional alguien que siempre anda saltando y dando brinquitos?- siguió el chico- Los verdades actores…

-Se aprenden las líneas e improvisan- Lo interrumpió molesta Tori, cruzando sus brazos desde su lugar, llamando la atención de la clase- ¿Cuánto llevas en esta escuela? ¿3 Semanas?

El chico la miro sin saber que decir, volvió a mirar a Cat para buscar más pretextos.

-Y no digas que Cat no es profesional, ella dijo a la perfección su guion como 3 veces, mira aquí esta- Mostró Tori su cuaderno- en el libro que debías estudiar. Y no solo eso, intento ayudarte para que improvisaras, y aun así improvisando ella, la escena hubiera quedado genial… Lo que demuestra lo buena actriz que es.

Cat le sonrió por el comentario y esta sintió que algo la incomodaba un poco y la ponía algo nerviosa, pero se concentro en seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Me pregunto… ¿Quién no estará a la altura de quien?- Terminó y con esto último la clase se tornó algo incomoda. Nadie decía nada, estaban sorprendidos, y el chico parado allí, sin saber cómo defenderse, solo ella y Cat sonreían.

-Bueno… Lucas, para la siguiente clase apréndete el Guion. Muy bien señorita Valentine- mencionó el profesor, cortando el ambiente que se había formado, justo después que el timbre sonara.

Los estudiantes tomaron sus cosas, el primero en salir fue Lucas, el compañero que había pasado en frente, y los demás no tardaron en retirarse.

-¿Tori?- La llamó Cat aun en el aula.

-Dime- Dijo la aludida mientras guardaba sus cuadernos en la mochila. Acción que se vio interrumpida, ya que la mano de Cat tocó una de sus mejillas y besó cálidamente la otra.

-Gracias- Mencionó Cat luego de alejar sus labios de la mejilla, ahora colorada, de Tori.

No tuvo como contestar a eso, así que simplemente asintió levemente un par de veces. Cat sonrió y salió del aula dando brinquitos.

Apenas quedo sola en el aula, y ya habiendo guardado sus cosas, se dispuso a marchar.

André la espera afuera para ir juntos a la siguiente clase, que compartían. Pero Tori se estaba demorando demasiado y tuvo que entrar nuevamente al aula.

Al entrar ubico rápidamente a su amiga. Estaba cerca de la puerta, a la par de la salida, dando leves golpes con su cabeza a la pared.

-¿Tori?- la llamo extrañado André por la acción que veía.

-Dime- inquirió la morena sin dejar de golpear graciosamente su frente contra el muro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dándole cabezazos a la pared… ¿no se nota?

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó lleno de dudas su amigo.

-Porque… Harris… tenemos un problema- Contestó con una sonrisa de incredulidad y dejando finalmente de golpearse, para mirar a su amigo.

-¿Okeeeey?... y… ¿Cuál es el problema?- Preguntó aun desorientado el músico, Tori suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo… creo que me gusta Cat.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**

**Smile** es la canción que me inspiro en este capitulo... algo XD es de **Avril Lavigne** y habla de cómo esa persona te da razones para sonreír, aunque a veces tus sentimientos sean opuestos y estés enojada con esa persona, intentándola hacer que se responsabilice por lo "idiota" que andas. Es una canción muy genial XD adoro a Avril.

Bueno, He tenido problemas para escribir últimamente… pero parece que ya lo he superado, espero actualizar pronto, tengo pensando grandes capítulos para este fic y espero que les guste ;)

Si te gusto este capítulo, **déjame un Review** y lo sabré… y de paso me alientas a escribir mejor, realmente te lo agradeceré :D

Y eso, que nos leemos pronto :)


	4. Clumsy

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Clumsy**

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it_

_First time that I saw your eyes  
Boy, you looked right through me, m-m  
Played it cool but I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, m-m_

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
So clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love_

"Correcto… entonces… ¿a quién estoy viendo ahora?"

Se preguntaba Tori mientras, sentada en una de sus clases veía a Cat, ubicada a unos asientos delante de ella. Su compañera conversaba y se reía con Robbie, muy ajena a la persona que la observaba atentamente.

El día anterior había tenido una extensa charla con André, en la que este le aseguro, entre otras cosas, que no gustaba de Cat, mucho menos estar enamorada.

"-_Solo estas… ya sabes… algo confundida-" _Recordó haberlo escuchado después de contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

_-Ese día en el juego, había muchas luces y ruido, tú estabas preocupada por Cat, no quería perderla de nuevo en ese inmenso lugar._

_-Cierto, cierto- concordó ella._

_-Entonces estabas aturdida Tori- la relajo el muchacho- y confundiste el enorme cariño que sientes por tu amiga, con algo más… solo por el momento ¿o acaso sabes que fue lo que sentiste cuando la besaste?_

_-Pues no… no estoy segura…_

_-¿Lo ves? Y lo que sucedió luego fue por el perverso juego de Jade. Te insistió tanto que comenzaste a dudar. Puedo asegurarte que si ella no se hubiera esforzado por crear la idea que estas enamorada, a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido._

_-Pero si siento cosas por Cat…_

_-¿Qué cosas, Tori?_

_-No lo sé, no puedo ponerles nombres, son… raras…_

_-Es solo confusión, de verdad. No pienses mucho en el asunto. Lo mismo con lo que paso hoy. Tu no defendiste a Cat porque estas "enamorada de ella" lo hiciste porque eres su amiga y te importa… y la quieres, de verdad la quieres…pero como amiga._

_-Pero entonces ¿qué hago?_

_-Pues nada- dijo con obviedad el muchacho- Si esto no es nada, y puedo estar casi seguro que eso es, solo una confusión momentánea, entonces mientras menos pienses en esto más rápido se ira. Aparte Cat tiene novio… no es como si hubiera algo que realmente puedas hacer…_

"André tiene razón, esto es estúpido" Sacudió su cabeza intentando volver a poner atención a su alrededor, desviando su mirada de la roja cabellera. Anotó algo en su libreta sobre la tarea que debía realizar en casa y se obligo en enfocarse en eso.

Al terminar la hora, casi se felicita a ella misma por ser capaz de no pensar en sus sentimientos confusos por su amiga por todo ese tiempo.

"¿Lo ves?" pensó con una sonrisa "Ni siquiera es tan difícil"

-¡Oye Tori!- la aludida se giro rápidamente y vio al mal de sus pensamientos, acompañada de Robbie y Jade.

-He… Ha… ¡Hey!- terminó diciendo mientras elevaba una mano a modo de saludo.

-Ya nos saludamos- dijo extrañado Robbie, que hasta hace unos minutos atrás había hablado con ella.

-Holis- De todas formas Cat la saludó de nuevo.

-Hola- volvió a repetir la latina con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Cómo… como estas?

-¿Desde la última vez que me lo preguntaste... hace como una hora?- Preguntó honestamente su compañera, Tori asintió- Pues… bien, mejor que hace una hora, estoy un poco mas despierta- Termino diciendo mientras reía- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Cómo estas tu?- repitió con su sonrisa dibujada aun.

-Oh… ¿te refieres a como estoy… ahora?- Cat rio ante la duda de su compañera, asintiendo- Ah… eh…bueno… bien… justo ahora, mucho mejor, es decir… también un poco mas despierta

-Pues me alegro mucho- Contestó Cat mientras asentía, ambas se miraron por un rato y luego Tori se llevo una mano a sus cabellos, acomodándoselos, desviando su mirada.

Jade contemplo la escena con cara de no entender nada al igual que Robbie, que miraba a ambas amigas en silencio.

-Para mí que se averiaron- Contestó con burla Rex.

-Como sea…- comenzó a hablar Jade- Cat te quería invitar a su casa esta noche.

-¡Oh si!- mencionó esta como recordándolo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes... "Tori"- le dijo Jade arrastrando su nombre- te quiere invitar a su casa… esta noche… para que ambas estén juntas… solas… en su habitación… si sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿Verdad Tori?

-Ah… eh…- la latina paso saliva mientras sentía como la mirada de la gótica la obligaba a imaginarse la escena.

-Bueno, no estaremos solas- siguió Cat pasando por alto lo que tramaba Jade.

-Sí, iremos los cuatro, es por el trabajo que debemos hacer- siguió Robbie.

-¡Jade!- Reprendió la latina dándose cuenta de cómo habían jugado con ella. Su compañera solo sonrió con burla.

-Sí, pensamos que sería más fácil si lo hacemos juntas.

-Si… hazlo con Cat, "Tori"

-¡Jade!

-¿Soy el único que no entiende nada de lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad el muchacho.

-No- siguió Cat con una sonrisa- Yo tampoco entiendo nada… pero eso es de siempre…

-Ni que lo digas- se burló Rex.

-Bueno, como la tarea es para mañana, pensamos reunirnos en mi casa hoy, después de la escuela… ¿Qué dices?- la pelirroja la miro expectante.

-Yo… bueno… no se… no estoy segura que sea una buena idea… es decir… no lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes?- fingió sorpresa la gótica- Vaya… se te está haciendo costumbre.

Tori la miro con reproche mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡Vamos Tori!- la animó la pelirroja tomándola del brazo, como siempre hace, con los gesto que siempre suele tener con ella, con prácticamente todo el mundo de hecho… como es habitual en su persona, dedicando la misma sonrisa que siempre le dedica…

"¿Pero entonces porque se siente tan diferente?" pensó al instante mientras veía a Cat "Su tacto me quema como nunca antes había pasado, como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera totalmente extraño que con sus manos sostenga mi brazo… es incomodo… no… solo es diferente"

-Sí, si… está bien- terminó diciendo

-Yehiiii

-Pues, será mejor que sigamos hablando mientras almorzamos, se nos va a pasar la hora- sentencio Robbie, y con esto se encamino delante de las chicas. Cat, abrazando el brazo de la morena, también se encamino con ella.

"Vamos Tori" se reprendió internamente "Cat siempre hace esto, con todo el mundo, contigo un millón de veces… deja de sentirte "rara" solo porque esta está abrazando tu brazo. Eso es… respira… relaja los hombros… eso es…"

Suspiró e intento apartar la incomodidad que la invadía de repente. Giro un poco su cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse observada y se topó con la fría mirada de Jade. Su compañera la veía con una sonrisa marcada de burla y de triunfo. Parecía realmente divertida con el asunto.

Recordó entonces que en su clase, entraba ella, Robbie, Cat… y Jade. Lo que le aseguraba toda esa tarde/noche soportando sus insinuaciones.

Volvió su vista al frente, cerrando sus ojos, negando con la cabeza… y maldiciendo.

…

-¿Por qué esta André aquí?- Preguntó la gótica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo mismo me he estado preguntando yo- Murmuró el moreno entre dientes.

-Porque André nos ayudara mucho con la tarea.

-Él ni siquiera está en nuestra clase.

-Lo sé- dijo Tori- pero se ofreció a ayudarnos, y toda ayuda es bienvenida.

-El trabajo es sobre recolectar información de grandes actores que también se desenvolvieron como directores… ¿André sabe de eso?- preguntó Jade.

Ambos amigos se miraron sin decir nada. Tori sonrió.

-Claro…

La gótica se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a ambos y luego se dirigió hacia la sala, donde ya se encontraban Cat y Robbie.

-¿Me explicas de nuevo por que estoy aquí?- preguntó su amigo.

-Porque…- comenzó la latina- estoy segura que Jade hará hasta lo imposible para incomodarme con Cat y tú serás mi salvación.

-Ya te lo dije, no te sucede nada con Cat, solo actúa normal y ya…

-Exacto y tú me ayudaras a recordarlo… todo el tiempo- le sonrió la cantante, su amigo suspiro no muy convencido- Por favor…

-Está bien…

…

-No creo que estés "Taaaaan" enamorada de Cat- dijo su amigo una vez en el auto. Tori lo fulminó con la mirada.

La velada había sido una de las mas incomodas por la que tuvo que pasar hace tiempo. ¿Y para que mentir? ya se lo había hecho notar su amigo, Jade ni siquiera tenía que tomarse muchas molestias para encontrar motivos de bromas.

Durante toda la noche, la latina casi no se reconocía a si misma de lo torpe y despistada, inclusive perseguida que se había vuelto.

Desde el principio, y por cortesía de Jade, Tori tuvo que sentarse a la par de Cat. No lo podía evitar, su atención se dispersaba mucho y la gótica siempre parecía atenta a preguntarle algo cuando su mente estaba más en blanco… o en rojo. André se esforzaba por mantenerla en el hilo de la conversación siempre.

Cat no podía hacer prácticamente nada sin que la mente de Tori lo notara. Lo disimulaba lo más que podía, pero lo notaba.

El descanso de 20 minutos que los chicos aprovecharon para comer algo, Jade lo aprovechó para hacer comentarios incómodos y preguntas puntiagudas a Tori, dejándola mal parada casi siempre y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aunque al parecer los únicos enterados de la situación eran ellas dos y André.

En uno de esos comentarios la gótica había propuesto hacer una mini escena romántica que, para el punto de todos los presentes, no tenía nada que ver con la tarea, pero que defendió muy bien. Al momento de pensar en los personajes Jade propuso a Cat. La latina le recordó lo ridícula que era la idea y que no pensaba actuar en una escena que seguro debería besar a Cat como su novio. Jade sonrió complacida y dijo que ella tenía pensado que Robbie sea el novio, con lógica, ya que él era el varón. André solo pudo negar con la cabeza viendo lo fácil que se ponía su amiga en evidencia.

-Aunque sigo pensando que se puede deber a lo mucho que presiona Jade el asunto- repitió su amigo mientras veía de lado a la latina en el auto, esta se agarraba la cabeza.

-¿Crees que Cat noto algo de cómo me comporte?- Preguntó con esperanza. A pesar de todas las burlas que recibió y de lo humillada que se sentía, su mente solo pedía que las cosas con su amiga estuvieran bien.

-Sí, lo notó… es que bueno… estabas muy paranoica, pero creo que no lo atribuyo a ella- la tranquilizó su amigo.

-¿Paranoica? Era un desastre…

-Sí, lo fuiste- se rió su amigo, logrando que Tori al final sonriera- Pero insisto, no es por Cat en sí, fue por el miedo que tenias a pasar un papelón frente a ella. ¿Por qué mejor en la escuela no intentas pasar tiempo con ella… cuando Jade no está asechando?

-¿Por qué haría eso? No sería mejor que evitara esos…

-No, ni se te ocurra- la cortó André- Cat es tu amiga, tu eres la de ella. No es justo que la evites por algo que ni tú sabes bien que es. Por eso digo, pasa tiempo con Cat, analiza ese sentimiento, ponle un nombre. Ya verás que no es tan terrible.

Tori suspiró mientras volvía su vista a la ventana, pensando en el día de mañana.

-Está bien…

…

-¡Hey Tori! ¿Almorzamos juntas?- La alegre voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos, olvidando que libros estaba tomando de su casillero.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó la aludida, Cat sonrió. Se le estaba volviendo costumbre tener que repetirle las preguntas- Hola… no, eso ya lo dije, bueno no ahora, sino antes, en la primera hora… ahora no hace falta… y ya me dijiste que estabas bien, supongo que sigues estando bien… ¿verdad?

-Ammm Sep.

-Ok, entonces no volveré a preguntar "¿Cómo estás?"- Tori asintió checando eso de su lista mental- Ammm… ¿me decías?

-¿Almorzamos juntas?- preguntó de nuevo su compañera.

-Ammmm claro. Creí que te vería con los chicos en los merenderos.

-No, están todos ocupados. Jade y Beck están peleando en el armario del conserje, Robbie tuvo que ir a la enfermería porque alguien se sentó en Rex, André trabaja en una canción con una de sus compañeras… y bueno tú y yo estamos aquí- dijo mientras reía.

-Ya veo…

-Entonces…

-Claro, no se me ocurre porque no- "Nada más que la verdad, porque definitivamente no se me ocurre una buena razón por la que dos amigas no puedan almorzar juntas"

…

Después de los primero minutos, donde la incomodidad de Tori no le permitía ni siquiera bajar sus hombros, la voz de Cat, contándole trivialidades, hizo que todo mejorara. Había olvidado lo bien y cómoda que se sentía cerca de su amiga, como si nada hubiera sucedido los días anteriores, como si de nuevo fueran ellas dos, como siempre. Sonriendo y compartiendo cosas.

Tori comía mientras escuchaba hablar ahora a Cat sobre un nuevo traje de baño que se había comprado para una fiesta que se aproximaba. La latina sonreí mientras admiraba como su compañera era hábil en dar detalles de la prenda y como le quedaba, casi se la podía imaginar.

Ahora hablaba de cómo detestaba que el cloro del agua dañara su cabello. Tori se concentró entonces en ver como Cat agarraba con la punta de sus dedos, sus rojizos cabellos y los miraba con algo de pena.

"Tiene un cabello hermoso" pensaba Tori mientras tomaba agua, no perdía la vista de Cat "Es decir, ni idea de cómo es su color natural, pero cuando lo lleva así, lacio, ese tono de rojo le queda realmente bien, y parece tan suave y sedoso"

La latina estiró su mano hasta la mano donde Cat agarraba su cabello, tomando con delicadeza ese mechón y acercándolo a su rostro.

"Si, es muy suave… y huele a coco" Sonrió para ella misma mientras sentía la fragancia del perfume de Cat, invadiéndola.

No pudo evitar llevar ese mechón cerca de sus labios y rozarlos con estos. Se sentía tan suave, tan bien. Depositó un beso en ellos, sonriendo luego, sin dejar de admirar lo rojizo y brillante que parecía.

-¿Qué haces, Tori?- Preguntó con una sonrisa su amiga.

La aludida levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que se había acercado mucho al rostro de esta.

-¿Ah?... bueno yo… Nada- Dijo mientras soltaba el cabello de Cat y este se deslizaba entre sus dedos- Tienes un cabello muy bonito.

-Gracias- contestó la pelirroja sin borrar su sonrisa, ambas todavía permanecían muy cerca.

-También tus pestañas son muy bonitas… y tan largas- Tori hablaba sin filtros, algo en los ojos de Cat la estaban cautivando.

-Gracias- repitió.

La morena estiro de nuevo su mano, sin poder evitarlo. Las mejillas de Cat mostraban unos pequeños hoyuelos cuando sonreían. Tocó una de esas mejillas con palma y la acaricio con su pulgar.

-Mis mejillas también son muy suaves ¿Verdad?- preguntó Cat, al ver como su compañera parecía admirarla más.

-Si…- dijo esta mientras analizaba ya todo el rostro-¿Cat?

-Dime…

-Creo… creo que eres muy linda- La confesión de Tori salió de sus labios con un dejo de confusión y frunciendo el ceño, como si no entendiera porque creería eso justo en ese momento.

-Gracias- por tercera vez y dejando escapar unas risitas- Yo también creo que tú eres muy linda.

Tori sonrió al comentario, mas por saberlo como una devolución de un cumplido y nada más. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se alejó del rostro de su amiga. Se mantuvo viéndola por unos momentos más.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó enérgica Jade mientras se acercaba tomada de la mano de Beck.

-No, Tori solo me decía que cree que soy muy linda- contestó con inocencia Cat.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la gótica con fingida sorpresa.

-Bueno… no… es decir, eso dije… pero no como si…- y ahí estaban de nuevo, los momentos incómodos.

"¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en hacerme sentir incomoda frente a Cat?" Pensaba sin lograr comprender.

-Sí, eso dije- terminó contestando más segura.

-Ya era hora- siguió la gótica, mientras tomaba asiento- ¿Sabes quién mas cree que Cat es muy linda?- Tori solo enarcó una ceja- Su novio.

"Aaaaauch" Pensó la latina.

-Oh es cierto, Matt los invito a todos a su fiesta en la piscina- dijo con emoción Cat al recordar lo que su novio propuso.

-¿Fiesta en la piscina?- preguntó Beck.

-Sí, es su cumpleaños y él tiene una casa enorme, invito a todos sus amigos, y como yo todavía no los conozco bien, me dijo que los llevara a ustedes.

-Suena bien ¿no crees… Tori?- Mencionó Jade, recibiendo una fulminante mirada- cuenta con nosotros Cat… será muuuuy divertido.

-Grandioso- dijo la pequeña mientras aplaudía levemente- Iré a decirle.

Y dicho esto se levantó, tomando su peraphone, alejándose para hablar.

-Yo no iré- la corrigió Tori una vez que Cat se alejo.

-Oh, claro que iras.

-No Jade, no iré- insistió.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?- Preguntó Beck.

-Porque… No…- Contestó sin saber muy bien porque.

-No quieres ver a Cat junto con su novio durante todo un día- dijo el canadiense, no como una pregunta, sino más bien como una afirmación obvia.

Tori miró con temor a su amigo.

-Se te nota lo embobada que andas- dijo este leyendo sus pensamientos- Hace rato, cuando nos acercábamos a los merenderos… pues, cualquiera que te hubiera visto juraría que estabas por besar a Cat.

-¿Nos vieron?

-No es como si estuvieran muy escondidas ¿sabes?- siguió Jade.

-Cierto…

-En fin tú te vienes con nosotros a esa fiesta.

-No, Jade…

-¡Si lo harás!

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya? ¿No te diviertes mucho ya burlándote de mi todos los días en la escuela porque Cat me pone estúpida? ¿Necesitas burlarte también un fin de semana?

Jade le puso atención a la cara de Tori. Sonriendo con triunfo.

-Entonces "si" te pasa algo con Cat ¿Verdad?- siguió indagando. Tori solo le sostuvo la mirada.

-No lo sé…

-Definitivamente se te está haciendo costumbre…

-Jade… déjala- le advirtió su novio.

-En fin, no es solo porque pueda burlarme de ti- Siguió la gótica, dejando de lado las indecisiones de Tori para otro momento- El novio de Cat me cae mal.

Ahora ambos morenos miraron con curiosidad a Jade.

-Y tu harás que terminen- Concluyó esta.

-¿Qué? No, yo no haré eso…

-Si lo harás.

-No Jade- "Por Dios, ¿es que cuando era un bebé, a esta mujer nadie le decía que no?

-Mira, el novio de Cat es un cretino. Yo lo sé- le aseguró la gótica.

-¿Okeeeey? ¿Y qué? Habla con Cat, son buenas amigas, seguro te escucha…

-Ya lo intente, pero este cretino parece ser más convincente que los anteriores.

-Bien… sigo sin entender como entro yo en todo esto- Ahora la curiosidad se apodero de la latina.

-Este cretino es gran admirador tuyo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la latina, creyendo que cada vez entendía menos.

-Lo he investigado y tiene todos tus videos de TheSlap en favoritos. A realizado covers tuyos en algunos de sus videos y la otra vez, tome prestado su celular…

-Ella robó su celular- corrigió Beck.

-Como sea, y tiene muchas imágenes tuya… tu admirador, como dije.

-Pero… es el novio de Cat- Tori ataba algunos cabos que seguramente Jade ya había atados antes- tú crees que… la está utilizando.

-Eso creo.

Tori miró su comida de nuevo, mientras la revolvía un poco, pensando.

-¿Qué tienes pesando?- Preguntó finalmente.

-"¿Qué no he pensando?" sería una pregunta con una respuesta más corta- dijo fríamente la gótica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eres realmente aterradora cuando se trata de cuidar Cat ¿Sabes?- comentó luego de unos minutos, mientras contemplaba el brillo aterrador que llevaba su compañera.

-Tú solo estas mirando la punta del iceberg.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**

**Clumsy **es la canción que le da nombre al capítulo y es de Fergie. Es una canción muy divertida que trata sobre lo torpe que nos volvemos cuando alguien nos gusta y este está cerca. La use para inspirarme en Tori y en sus actos y pensamientos.

Dios, casi no he tenido tiempo ni para verme en el espejo, seguro ando hecha un desastre XD

**Espero actualizar pronto este fic ;) **asi no los hago esperar tanto.

En mi **Profile**, encontraran mi **cuenta de Youtube** donde hay **un video tributo a este Fic.** Es Stereo Hearts y es Cori. Seguro les gusta.

Oh, y el viernes a la noche (Espero que se dé el viernes a la noche) Subiré un **OneShoot M Lemon** de esta pareja. Ojala le den una oportunidad, me está quedando lindo u.u

Como siempre, bienvenido los **Review** que me quieran dejar, realmente me animan ya que me siento muy sola y desolada en este fandom con el **Cori** XD Agradezco enormemente sus palabras u.u siempre me motivan mas :P

Y bueno, que espero que nos leamos pronto ;)


	5. Love Story

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Love Story**

_I got tired of waiting__  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around__  
__My faith in you was fading__  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Ya estaba sentada en el auto de Andre, dirigiéndose a la fiesta que el "afortunado" novio de Cat, los había invitado.

El día era maravilloso, podía sentir el sol a través de la ventana y como este le acariciaba las piernas.

Tori había optado por su bikini de un naranja opaco. Arriba de este llevaba un short de tele de jean oscuro y una ligera camisa blanca mangas cortas. El pelo recogido en una coleta suelta que se dejaba caer por su hombro.

Suspiró por cuarta vez desde que había subido al vehículo. Su amigo la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Nerviosa por el plan?- Preguntó André volviendo su vista a la ruta.

-¿Qué? No… tengo claro lo que debo hacer… es solo que…- Tori, recordó nuevamente lo que Jade había planeado. De hecho era muy sencillo, y estaba segura que la gótica se vengaría apenas afirmara sus sospechas. Pero eso no le correspondía, ella solo formaba parte del plan inicial, el que consistía en atrapar a Matt y que no quedara ninguna duda que realmente no le interesaba Cat- Es solo que Cat parecía… ella, bueno… ella parecía que de verdad le interesaba este chico.

André volteó a verla de nuevo. Una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro mientras dejaba escapar un ligero "Ja"

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- se defendió Tori- No quiero que salga lastimada.

-Sí, bueno… peor sería que esto continuara. Aparte es una suposición de Jade. Si no es verdad, entonces el chico no hará nada, demostrara que de verdad ama a Cat… se casaran y tendrán hijos.

André finalizó para ver la cara de Tori, esta había fruncido el ceño molesta, antes de mirar con reproche a su amigo.

-¿Qué? Ohh… cierto, mejor que Jade tenga razón… así Cat quedara… ¿disponible?

-No seas idiota- Tori rio dándole un amistoso empujón al moreno- Yo no quiero a Cat de esa forma. Es decir, si, me parece muy bonita… y si, tiene una personalidad encantadora… y si, disfruto mucho al estar con ella… pero las amigas hacen eso ¿verdad? Yo… yo ya sabía que Cat era linda, simpática y pasaba tiempo con ella antes… lo ves… nada ha cambiado.

-Y sí, me sonrojo cuando esta cerca. Y si, me quedo embobada viendo sus labios. Y sí, estoy tan celosa de su novio y lo quiero matar con la mirada cada vez que la besa- Imitaba André con un acento español.

-Mejor le dejas esas bromas a Jade…

Tori no podía sacarse a Cat de la cabeza. Era agotador… lo más agotador que recordaba. Parecía que inclusive, logrando conciliar el sueño que ya era difícil de hacer, adentro de los mismos, soñaba con cabellos de un rojizo intenso y risas agudas pero adorables, que la hacían sentir como si estuviera sostenida en un cálido y suave abrazado. Se levantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro… sonrisa que se borraba al concluir en sus pensamientos porque la tenía.

"¿Desde cuándo Cat se volvió tan… adictiva? Me siento como si hubiera consumido una especie de droga y la abstinencia de la misma solo hace que la desee mas y mas" Tori pensaba mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y su cabeza era sostenida por su palma, mientras admiraba la vista.

El auto pasó al lado de un enorme lago. El sol brillaba en sus aguas, un pequeño muelle de madera se dejaba ver con lo que parecía un pequeño bote de madera. La latina se perdió en la tranquilidad de la escena.

-Mira, esa es la casa- Le indico André.

Tori volvió su vista al frente y pudo ver una enorme casa blanca, con decoraciones festivas. Definitivamente el novio de Cat tenía dinero, y esto solo la hacía sentir más disgustada.

-Genial- Murmuró.

"No importa, ya tome una decisión… todo a su tiempo… primero, y antes que todo esto pasara, Cat es mi amiga" Tori recapitulaba para concentrarse "Mi amiga, se puso de novia con un cretino, o eso creemos, así que ayudare a mi amiga a darse cuenta, y así mi amiga podrá decidir si seguir con este cretino. Sencillo, lo hago porque es mi amiga, y la quiero… como amiga. Luego… luego…luego… después de esto… y de que todo se calme, pensare en que siento por mi amiga, pero hasta que tenga tiempo y ponga todo en su lugar, Cat es mi amiga y yo soy su amiga… y nada mas… y no quiero nada mas…. por ahora… por ahora está bien ser solo su amiga. Muy bien Tori, seamos solo la amiga de Cat" Concluyó con sus pensamientos, respirando hondo, de repente se sentía de nuevo agotada por los mismos.

André estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento, esperó a que Tori bajara y ambos se adentraron a la fiesta.

La casa de Matt era más grande ahora que estaban en ella. Pero la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en la parte de atrás, donde una enorme piscina se dejaba ver. Varias mesas con gazebos de tela cubriendo los diferentes bocadillos del sol. Se podía ver una mesa apartada de la piscina donde un Dj escogía la música, la cual era muy pegadiza y divertida, haciendo que varios de los presentes se movieran mientras hablaban entre ellos. Otros invitados se encontraban adentro de la piscina, jugando con enormes balones inflables, de múltiples colores. A la par había una jacuzzi lo sufrientemente grande para que un grupo de chicas jugaron también en el.

La fiesta parecía ser todo un éxito y el radiante sol solo hacia subir la temperatura, haciendo que la idea de zambullirse sea de lo más atractiva.

-¡Están muy secos!

Un grupo de chicos, armados con unas enormes pistolas de agua se acercaron a ambos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los mojaron con ellas.

Tori y André se quejaron pero eso no borro las picara sonrisa de los muchachos, que se fueron a seguir buscando más víctimas de sus armas.

-Simpáticos ¿no?- preguntó André mientras se exprimía la chomba.

-Si… simpáticos.

Tori podía ver como su camisa blanca se trasparentaba, pero ese no era un problema en el entorno en el que se encontraban. No le dio más importancia y observó a su alrededor para encontrarse con alguien familiar.

-Hey, que bueno que vinieron.

Ambos chicos buscaron al dueño de esa voz y se encontraron con el dueño de casa.

-Hola… Matt… que buena fiesta- Dijo Tori al rubio alto intentando sonar simpática.

-Sí, excelente música, y que linda casa tienes- simpatizo también André.

-Gracias.

-Oye ¿no has visto a Cat?- Preguntó Tori.

-Ammm nop- rio el chico, Tori se esforzaba por no lanzar una mirada dura- creo que estaba sola por ahí, cerca de los bocadillos.

-Y si esta sola por ahí ¿Por qué no estás con ella?- Preguntó la morena, que al instante intentó amortiguar sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya sabes… tengo muchos invitados que atender… y vi que llegaste- el chico sonrió pícaramente.

"Voy a vomitar, Jade tenía razón" Pensaba la morena, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

-Veo que mis amigos hicieron de la suyas- siguió el muchacho- No quieres que te traiga una toalla.

-No, estoy bien- contestó secamente la morena.

-Tori- murmuró André para que solo ella la escuchara.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor si, una toalla suena bien- se corrigió con simpatía, recordando nuevamente el plan.

-Excelente, enseguida la traigo- y dicho esto el rubio se perdió de vista.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó indignada.

-Ñeeee, solo está siendo amable, todavía no pongamos las manos en el fuego- la calmó el moreno.

-Bien ¿Has visto a Jade?

-Nop… pero estoy viendo a alguien que seguro te interesaría.

Tori miro a su amigo y como este le señalaba con la quijada a uno de sus costados. Siguió la vista y la encontró.

Cat estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina. Llevaba solo su traje de baño, un bikini ajustado en la parte superior sin tirantes de un color turquesa brillante. Mojaba sus pies en el agua mientras los movía, mirándolos sin interés alguno. Su cabeza ladeada, dejando caer sus rojos cabellos sueltos por su hombro, cubriendo parte de su pecho.

Tori no tuvo mucho tiempo de contemplarla. Ya que por casualidad, su pequeña amiga había levantado su cabeza y cruzaron miradas. Una sonrisa automática se le formo en el rostro, mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia donde sus amigos estaban.

La latina desvió su mirada, intentando ignorar el repentino nerviosismo que la invadía, solo para volver a enfocarla en quien se acercaba. Ahora podía admirarla mejor.

Cat, en efecto llevaba un bikini turquesa, el mismo que había descripto con tantos lujos de detalle esa vez en los merenderos. La parte de abajo era de un color negro, pero apenas se podía ver ya que esta se había envuelto desde la cintura con una tela casi transparente, de color turquesa, como si de una pequeña pollera lisa se tratara.

Podía ver uno de sus hombros brillando por los rayos del sol, al igual que sus cabellos y como estos parecían húmedos en sus puntas. Se notaba que su amiga se había dado un pequeño chapuzón. Su piel no era tan bronceada como la de ella, de hecho se podía considerar algo pálida, lo podía ver en la zona de su estomago y en sus piernas, que aunque no eran tan largas, se notaban sus curvas y lo bien definida que estaban.

Tori tragó con fuerza. No entendía que le pasaba, ya había visto a Cat en traje de baños, pero no la había visto jamás como sentía que la estaba viendo justo ahora. No la miraba como si fuera su amiga Cat, sentía que la miraba como si fuera una… chica, otra chica, una que había robado toda su atención, una que realmente disfrutaba ver.

-¡Tori! ¡André!- Saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa enorme cuando ya estaba justo enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué paso rojita?- saludó simpático André.

Tori no salía de su embobamiento. Era como si todo lo que se había planteado anteriormente desapareciera, todas sus convicciones se fueron al caño apenas vio a Cat…. Y en ese preciso momento, en lo que menos podía pensar… era que la quería como una amiga.

-Eeemmmm- volvía a tragar con fuerza mientras,sin poder evitarlo, ojeaba de nuevo a su compañera de pies a cabeza.

-¡Holis!- Dijo Cat intentando llamar su atención, que aunque la estaba viendo, parecía que la morena estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¡Cat!- dijo finalmente, volviendo a tierra y sonando como la habitual Tori hubiera sonado desde un principio- ¡Por Dios! te ves muy bonita.

"Muy bien… eso sonó muy… hetero… amigable, cool" Se felicitó internamente "No como el "Eres hermosa" o el "¿Por qué estas de novia con un cretino y no conmigo?" o el "Si tuviera una novia me gustaría que sea la mitad de sexy que tú" que estabas pesando… bien… mejor, nos concentremos en lo de las amigas"

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bonita- contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- siguió honestamente Tori mientras bajaba la vista. No fue consciente de lo mucho que sonreía hasta que sus mejillas le comenzaron a doler- Así que… ¿ese es el conjunto que me describías el otro día?

-Sí, es este- Cat se veía a sí misma y dio una ligera vuelta para que Tori la pudiera contemplar mejor- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encantas… es decir, me encanta como te queda- Tori cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras se corregía- definitivamente tiene buen busto ¡Gusto!... gusto para elegir… la ropa… ya sabes.

-Yo creo… que mejor me voy por allá, creo que vi a Beck- Se disculpó André, mientras miraba con algo de pena a su amiga.

-Okey- dijo Cat aun manteniéndose con buen humor- Por cierto ¿No has visto a Matt?

-¿Matt? ¿Por qué?- se extrañó la latina, ya solo hablaban ellas dos.

-Pues… es mi novio, quería pasar un tiempo con él y decirles que mis amigos ya llegaron.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, él nos vio, ya nos saludo- le aseguró la cantante.

-Oh, está bien.

-¿Por qué sales con Matt de todas formas?- la curiosidad le ganó antes que pudiera evitarlo- Es decir, es lindo, grande, parece simpático.

-Sí, exacto- señaló Cat, pero no agregó nada más que risas.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Solo por eso sales con Matt?

-Claro-contestó la pelirroja mientras elevaba sus brazos- y también es muy tierno conmigo, siempre me escucha, es un buen chico.

-Si, ajam… pero hay muchas personas así Cat, podrías salir con quién quisieras.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quien?

"No digas "como yo" No lo digas, no lo digas" La consciencia de Tori la reprendía de antemano.

-Como… bueno, hay muchos chicos, ya sabes… Robbie… por ejemplo.

-¿Robbie?

-Sí, es decir, él es tierno, siempre te escucha, es algo lindo… es algo raro, pero simpático, definitivamente no es tan grande y musculoso como Matt… pero se nota que te quiere mucho.

-¿Tú crees que deba salir con Robbie?

-No.

Tori contestó meneando la cabeza un par de veces con seguridad. No fue hasta que vio la mirada desorientada de Cat que comprendió que le estaba mandando mensajes confusos.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos por unos bocadillos?- sugirió la latina, y para su suerte, Cat mostró una enorme sonrisa, dejando ver que había dejado el tema atrás y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la nueva sugerencia.

…

Tori ya no notaba el tiempo pasar, pero algo le decía que había pasado, y mucho. Se apoyaba ahora en la mesa de bocadillos mientras la voz de Cat la entretenía con relatos sobre una pelea que tuvo su hermano con una señora, y como esta terminó golpeando a ambos con su bolso.

La morena sonreía ampliamente a Cat, mientras entre sus manos jugaba con un vaso.

-… ¿Y tú no la habías visto antes?- preguntó entre risas.

-Nunca en mi vida- le aseguró Cat mientras seguía con su relato.

La latina volvió a reír mientras desviaba su mirada a la fría bebida. No podía evitar disfrutar la voz de Cat a su lado. Años de escucharla a diario y ahora pareciera ser consciente de lo dulce que sonaba, una voz aguda, pero no tanto, suave, y siempre con un tinte de humor, simpático, amigable.

-¿Y luego que paso?- Tori cerraba los ojos, intentando disfrutar más su pequeño descubrimiento, porque eso era lo que sentía, el descubrimiento de qué tanto disfrutaba las risas y los relatos de Cat, con la dulce voz que esta tenia.

Volvió su vista a ella mientras seguía relatando. Lo expresiva que era también era algo que la estaba cautivando. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, se daba cuenta que nunca había conocido a alguien como Cat. Cuantas expresiones diferentes pasaban por su cara, intensificando todo lo que comentaba, sus exclamaciones, sus movimientos, como usaba sus manos…

"Me gusta lo profundo de sus ojos… y como estos se abren para puntualizar cada cosa, mirándome solamente a mí, intentando trasmitirme sus emociones. Sus pestañas son tan largas y bonitas… adoro cuando sonríe así, hacen que sus mejillas se eleven mas… tienen un color muy rosado…" Tori se perdía en apreciar el rostro de Cat.

Se giro hacia la mesa, sin despegar la vista de su compañera que seguía relatando lo sucedido con su hermano. Dejo el vaso en ella, y bajo su mirada. Paso una de sus manos por su cabellos, hasta llegar a su coleta y deslizándola, tiro de esta hasta dejarlos suelto. Se acomodó con la misma mano su castaño pelo hasta que estos quedaron acomodados, dejándolos caer por uno de sus hombros. Miro nuevamente a Cat con una sonrisa, mientras su mano aun jugaba con la punta de sus cabellos.

"Oh por Dios, estoy coqueteando" Ese pensamiento la invadió apenas notó lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso rígida y desvió su mirada hacia el frente. "No puedo coquetearle a Cat ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es mi amiga, tiene novio… no voy a lograr nada coqueteándola ¿para qué le coqueteo?... ¿para conquistarla? ¡Dios!"

-Tienes un cabello muy bonito Tori- La voz de Cat le llego, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La aludida se giro a verla, solo para notar como sus cabellos eran acariciados por la mano de su amiga. Un hormigueo le llego desde la nuca al sentir como los dedos de su compañera apenas si había tocado parte de su cuero cabelludo.

-¿Cat?

-¿Hum?- La pelirroja seguía acariciando sus cabellos, sin apartar la vista de estos. Esto le evitaba concentrarse y sin pensarlo agarró esa mano.

-Cat…- repitió, pero ahora su compañera miraba su mano, siendo sostenida por la suya. Tori hizo lo mismo. El contacto le parecía extraño.

Aflojó su agarre, y deslizo sus dedos hasta que su pulgar comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Cat, hasta llegar a sus dedos y acariciar esto con curiosidad. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tu mano es algo pequeña- dijo sin apartar la vista de esta, porque era cierto, era pequeña pero delicada, sus dedos eran finos pero no tan largos, y su palma al igual que su dorso eran tan suaves.

Aun sonriendo elevó la vista a los ojos de Cat, para sorprenderse al ver que esta ya la estaba observando, con un semblante tranquilo, algo serio. Como si también estuviera analizando algo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Tori soltó inmediatamente la mano de Cat y se giro con velocidad para ver a Jade parada, con sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera, la miraba con enojo.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!- "Deja de actuar como si te hubieran descubierto robando"- Es decir… estaba con Cat… hablando.

Jade la tomó del brazo y la tiró hasta alejarla de Cat.

-Teníamos un plan ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡El plan! ¡Cierto!

-Voy a matarte…

-No, no, no… está bien… lo tengo, lo tengo… es decir… ¿tienes las cosas? ¿Ya está todo listo?

-Sí, solo ven conmigo y arreglaremos lo que falta.

-Claro, dame… un segundo.

Tori volvió a mirar a Cat, esta se tocaba la mano mientras la examinaba, todavía tenía esa mirada seria.

-¿Cat?- la aludida elevó la vista y sonrió nuevamente- Debo… hacer unas cosas… que Jade debe… mostrarme.

-Oh por Dios… realmente te golpearon muy fuerte- se burló Jade a sus espalda.- Cat, divierte con otra cosa. Enseguida volvemos.

…

-¿Así que esta es tu habitación? Le preguntó Tori al chico rubio.

Como Jade había planeado, solo debía hablar un poco con el dueño de casa, coquetearle, mostrarse interesada, hablar sobre su afición a la colección de autos a escalas, que su amiga había averiguado previamente y ¡wala! El chico te invita a su habitación a solas. Ahora solo debía hacerlo hablar.

-Sí, esta es mi habitación- Siguió el muchacho, mientras observaba como la latina se sentaba en su cama.

-Es muy bonita, seguro que a Cat le gusto también.

-Bueno ella… no ha llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Ah no? Pero la vas a traer ¿cierto?

-Ay… bueno…- el chico mostro una sonrisa traviesa- Tu amiga Cat es muy bonita, realmente lo es.

-Cierto… ¿pero?- Tori se mostraba simpática, sabía lo que venía.

-Es que… ya sabes, tu la conoces, es difícil hablar seriamente con ella, a veces parece tan infantil… o intentar asuntos… para mayores ¿Me entiendes?

"Quiero morder a este tipo, fuertemente en el brazo hasta dejarle marca"

-Continua- la sonrisa que ahora mostraba Tori era la mejor sonrisa de seducción que podía poner, y sabia que había funcionado, pues el muchacho se había acercado hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-La verdad es que siempre me ha interesado otra persona- siguió el muchacho- y no sabía cómo llegar a ella hasta ahora.

-Oh ¿y quién es esa persona?- Tori usaba un tonó seductor, el muchacho se inclinó, pero esquivo el beso- Todavía no me contestas…

-Tú

-¿yo?

-Sí, solo me interesas Tú.

-Así que ¿solamente yo?

-Así es…

-Okey- Tori dejo de actuar y se levanto rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la ventana, la abrió sin más, y desde el segundo piso, donde estaba ubicado el cuarto del chico, pudo ver el patio con todos los invitados-¿Lo tienes?

-¿Qué haces?- el chico se acercó hasta donde estaba y al mirar abajo notó que todos los invitados miraban en su dirección.

-Lo tengo- se escuchó una voz en los parlantes.

-Okey, repítelo hasta que todos se enteren- Tori dejo ver un pequeño micrófono escondido en un dobladillo de su camisa y se giró a Matt para dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa. Solo unos segundo mas y en los parlantes se pudo escuchar fuertemente toda la conversación que habían tenido.

-¡Me tendiste una trampa!- se molestó el muchacho.

-Yep.

Abajo entre los invitados, un par de chicas comenzaron a gritarse.

-Ohh… ¿entonces no era solo yo?- preguntó con fingida desilusión la morena. Matt se agarró la cabeza y bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

Tori contemplaba como el chico llegaba hasta las señoritas, y estas lo envolvían en empujones, hasta que el chico dio con una mesa de aperitivos y cayó sobre esta rompiéndola.

-Y este es solo el inicio Matt- murmuró Tori, recordando como seguía el plan de Jade. Una cabellera roja desapareciendo a toda velocidad entre las personas, cortó sus pensamientos- Cat.

A toda velocidad bajó las escaleras, se abrió paso entre las personas. Notó que algunos filmaban los pleitos que tenia Matt con las chicas, con su peraphone.

-¿Y Cat?- preguntó una vez que se reunió con sus amigos.

-No lo sé- contestó André.

-La vi hace unos momentos, pero no se a donde fue- siguió explicando, mientras no se cansaba de buscarla con la vista.

-Descuida, Jade fue tras ella- la tranquilizó Beck- Buen trabajo.

Tori asintió, dejando de buscar a Cat. Sabía que Jade era cercana a la pelirroja, y seguramente encontraría mejores palabras para el momento… pero aun así no podía evitar desear ser ella quien la consolara y comprendiera.

…

-¿y Cat?

-No quiere verte.

-Jade…- reprendió Beck, sabiendo que la gótica mentía.

-Bueno, no quiere ver a nadie… eso incluye a Vega- siguió con obviedad.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó nuevamente, Tori podía ver que Jade iba a dar con la negativa- No voy a molestarla, solo quiero ver que este bien.

-Ella está bien… bueno, esta triste, pero yo se lo advertí, era un cretino, es estúpido llorar por alguien así y…

-¿Está llorando?- preguntó preocupada- Jade, ¡dime donde esta!... Esto es mi culpa, es demasiado humillante enterarse así de las cosas, Dios, no sé porque te hice caso con esto.

-¡Hey! ¡No! Era un buen plan, yo ya se lo había dicho y ella no quiso escuchar.

-¡Oh!, ahora me pregunto cómo se lo habrás mencionado, seguro fue…

-No tienes idea lo que…

-¡Chicas!- las cortó Beck- dejen de pelear. Jade, deja que Tori hable con Cat.

La gótica se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada.

-Jade…- reprendió Beck.

La aludida suspiró con resignación, le dio una mirada de pie a cabeza a Tori y finalmente levanto su mano, señalando con su dedo la salida de la casa.

-Solo… camina hasta que te canses- le indicó.

-Gracias.

…

Siguiendo las indicaciones al pie de la letra, Tori ya estaba cansada de caminar. El sendero que Jade le había indicado era por el mismo que había venido con André. La carretera y el lago que vio en un principio era la imagen que ahora tenía. El sol del atardecer estaba allí, iluminándolo todo de un color anaranjado claro. No tardaría demasiado en anochecer.

Ya estaba por volver a sus pasos, eligiendo unas rudas palabras para Jade por hacerla caminar tanto en vano. Cuando algo llamo su atención cerca del pequeño muelle que tenía el lago… más bien alguien… pelirrojo.

-Ahí esta- Se dijo Tori respirando profundamente, mientras retomaba sus pasos.

-Hey…- la llamó simpática. Cat se encontraba sentada en el borde del muelle de madera, ahora llevaba una remera con tirantes en fucsia, que cubría su bikini, sus pies metidos en el agua, justo como la primera vez que la vio en el día.

-Hey…- contestó débilmente su amiga, pero ni siquiera se volteo a mirarla

Tori apretó sus labios, y balanceaba sus brazos, algo nerviosa, aun de pie. No sabía que decir.

"No lo he pensado muy bien ¿ah?" se reprendía.

-Mira Cat, yo no quise que…

-Jade me lo contó todo… no te preocupes- la cortó sin ánimos- Se que solo hiciste lo que debías hacer, con ella… ambas son buenas amigas… yo lo sé, descuida.

-Bien…

Pasaron unos segundo en los que ninguna dijo nada.

-Detesto cuando las personas no responden- dijo de repente Cat. A Tori le tomó unos segundo entender la oración.

-Si, a mí también me pasa, cuando llamo a alguien por teléfono o mando un mensaje y no contestan pronto, es algo frustrante- siguió la latina con una sonrisa. La pelirroja se limitó a ver las ondas que sus pies hacían en el agua,

-No- respondió con tono apagado- me molestan cuando no responden… ya sabes… cuando no te responden y ya… cuando no logras hacer que respondan.

Tori miró con interés a su compañera, pero no la entendía. No fue hasta que su silencio hizo que Cat se girara, y comprendiera lo compleja que la dejaba, que siguió hablando.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó Cat, luego de unos segundos de silencio- Me gustaría que las personas respondieran como el agua lo hace… es decir, si tu tiras una piedra en el agua, esta forma pequeñas olas- decía mientras arrojaba una piedra al lago y esta causaba movimiento - a veces esas olas son lindas y ya, otra veces te salpican y te ensucian… pero siempre responden.

Tori miraba también el lago, y sus relieves a causa del movimiento ajeno a él. El brillo del sol aun reflejándose débilmente en sus aguas.

-Pero, hay personas que no te responden- Mencionó la pelirroja con cierta amargura-… sin importar que tan grande sea la piedra que tires…

Tori puso nuevamente atención a su amiga, esta había sacado los pies del agua y ahora abrazaba sus rodillas, en una posición agazapada, mientras hundía su rostro en ellas.

Levantó su vista hacia la casa de Matt, donde las luces ya se prendían y parecía que la fiesta continuaba. Todo le parecía ajeno a esa escena, como si se trataran de dos realidades totalmente diferentes. No sabía qué hacer, o que decir. No era buena con los asuntos de corazones rotos y esas cosas. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender sus propios sentimientos… inclusive podía sentir cierta culpa por estar más interesada en lo que ella sentía que en lo que Cat sentía.

-¿Cat? ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos a la fiesta?- Lo dijo en un tono dulce, lo mejor que pudo, pero todo en su ser sintió que se equivocaba con las palabras.

-Está bien, Tori, tu ve… quiero quedarme aquí por un tiempo.

La latina miró por última vez a su compañera, no había movido un musculo, y parecía que se quedaría en esa misma posición. Se giró y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. Sentía sus pasos muy pesados, más de lo habitual… no había dado ni cinco de esos pesados pasos cuando se detuvo a espalda del lago. Volvió su vista y negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio y resignándose a la necesidad de hacer algo por Cat.

Empezó a correr a toda velocidad, podía sentir el trote de sus pies sobre el muelle de madera, justo cuando pasaba a la par de Cat y al final del mismo, saltó lo más alto que pudo.

-¡Bomba!- gritó antes de encogerse lo mejor que podía, solo para luego sentir como el agua amortiguaba su caída.

Movió sus brazos mientras sus palmas la ayudaban a llegar a la superficie. Saco su cabeza y sonriendo miró a Cat. Su compañera estaba empapada por el agua que había salpicado Tori.

-¿Qué haces Tori?- Pregunto confundida la pelirroja, pero la morena ya había conseguido lo que quiera. Cat tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-El agua esta increíblemente genial ¡Vamos!- le gritó Tori mientras con una mano la invitaba a meterse con ella.

Cat se lo pensó por unos momentos, pero finalmente se paro y sin sacarse la remera, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando carrera, para luego imitar a Tori.

-¡Bomba!- gritó la pelirroja en el aire. Tori tuvo que cubrir su cara por las salpicaduras que generó la caída de Cat.

Unos segundo más y Cat aparecía al lado suyo.

-Eso estuvo bien- la felicito.

-No tan bien como tú- devolvió Cat, mientras con su mano le tiraba agua a Tori. Esta devolvió el gesto, y entre risas comenzaron una pequeña guerra de chapoteo entre ambas.

Se mantuvieron entretenidas por un tiempo, jugando entre ellas, salpicándose, escondiéndose bajo el agua, sorprendiendo a la otra, empujándose amistosamente y haciéndose cosquillas.

Finalmente terminaron nadando boca arriba, mirando el cielo. Aun tenía un color anaranjado con tonos violáceos.

-¡Mira, la primera estrella!- se emocionó Cat mientras extendía su mano, señalándola.

-¿Es la primera?

-Sí, rápido pide un deseo.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Tori, que pensó que eso se hacía solo con las estrellas fugases.

-Si descubres la primera estrella en el cielo, antes que todas las demás, puedes pedirle un deseo.

-Eso lo acabas de inventar.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Lo juro- le aseguró Cat mientras giraba un poco su vista para mirarla- Es verdad, una vez le pedí un deseo y me lo cumplió.

-¿En… serio?

-Si… ahora vamos, pide un deseo.

Tori pudo ver como su amiga cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Parecía tan apacible allí acostada en el agua, tranquila. Giró su vista nuevamente a la estrella, pero nada se le ocurría. Podía sentir el agua en su espalda y como su cuerpo flotaba en él, y aunque no tocara a Cat, podía sentirla muy cerca, más cerca que nunca.

"Deseo… deseo…"

-¡Ya está!- exclamó con triunfo su amiga.

-¿Qué pediste?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si te lo digo no se va a cumplir… es un secreto.

-¡Oh vamos!- Tori extendió un brazo y empujó a Cat. Esta perdió el equilibrio y se hundió- Lo siento… ¡Cat!

Tori tomó a Cat y la estabilizo con ella, en una posición de parada. Sujetándola por los lados, poniendo una de sus manos en su espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- dijo la pelirroja riéndose- solo creo que trague un poco de agua.

-Lo siento- contestó Tori, pero también reía.

-No pareces estar arrepentida- comentó con gracia la más chica.

-Es que fue gracioso, lo siento Cat- pero seguía manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

-Te sigues riendo ¡vamos!

-Lo siento.

-Vamos, eres actriz, dame un disculpa creíble… o me enojare contigo y no te perdonare- le aseguró fingiendo estar enojada.

-Lo siento, Cat.

-No lo estas consiguiendo- mencionó cantando.

-Cat, perdóname- pero una risa volvió a salir.

-De verdad disfrutaste ahogándome, no lo puedo creer Tori Vega- Actuaba ofendida e intentaba alejarse de Tori.

-No, está bien, está bien- insistió Tori, aun sosteniéndola- Mírame.

Cat giró su rostro y vio a Tori. Esta intentaba mantener seriedad, mientras se mordía el labio por no reír. Pero algo en su cabeza llamó su atención haciéndola olvidar el juego.

"Estoy muy cerca"

Ya no necesitaba morderse el labio para mantenerse calmada, ahora estaba siendo hipnotizada nuevamente por los ojos profundos que tenía en frente. La mano que aun se posaba en la espalda de Cat se deslizo lentamente hasta su rostro, mojándole la mejilla.

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se turnaban en diferentes sitios del rostro de la pelirroja. Sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo del movimiento de las aguas. Y esto hacia que Tori sintiera la necesidad de atraer a Cat más hacia sí misma, para asegurarla con su cuerpo, para que el movimiento no la alejara.

-Cat… lo lamento- murmuró.

No hubo respuesta del otro lado. Su compañera la miraba atentamente a los ojos, como si fuera un niño pequeño mirando por primera vez las estrellas. Podía ver en los ojos de Cat ese brillo infantil que llevan los niños cuando ven algo realmente sorprendente.

Tori sonrió ante la imagen que tenía en frente. Y olvidándose de todos sus pensamientos y contradicciones acercó su rostro, no sin antes hacer una pequeña pausa, solo para corroborar que Cat había cerrado los ojos, y esa… esa era la señal que esperaba.

Terminó de acortar toda distancia y la besó. Pudo sentir como sus labios reconocían nuevamente los suaves de Cat. Todo su cuerpo hormigueando por la sensación. La palma de su mano ahora sostenía una mejilla que desprendía cierto calor. Con su brazo libre envolvió a Cat de la cintura, acercándola más a ella.

Cat separó un poco su rostro y lo volvió a juntar en otro beso, haciendo que todo en Tori se emocionara.

¡Estaba respondiendo el beso! ¡Ella la estaba besando también!

Los labios de Cat eran gentiles, solamente se estaban apoyando en los suyos, moviéndolos un poco, suavemente, sin ninguna intensión de ir a más. Solo disfrutando ese contacto tan suave, ese momento.

Se separaron con un suave sonido de sus bocas. Ambas se miraban confundidas, analizándose, como temiendo que lo que acababa de pasar había sido producto de su imaginación.

Tori pudo ver como una tímida sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Cat, y como su nariz acariciaba la suya de lado a lado. La sensación le hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras sus propios labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

Sintió una fresca brisa en su rostro. Se separó un poco y miro hacia el cielo, ya se distinguían mas estrellas, señal que la noche ya estaba entrando.

-Deberíamos volver a la fiesta- Mencionó, Cat asintió- Aparte, estoy segura que te agradaría mucho ver lo que Jade planeo para Matt.

No dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron a la orilla. Ambas llevaban sus prendas empapadas, y mirándose la una a las otras empezaron a reír.

-Bueno, siempre podemos decir que el lago se veía muy tentador.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

**Love Story** es una canción de Taylor Switf… deben haber 1500 fic con el nombre de esta canción XD en fin, que es una bella canción, ojala le den una oportunidad y la escuchen. Habla de cómo suelen comenzar las relaciones, poniendo a Romeo y Julieta como protagonistas… me gusta mucho Romeo y Julieta… Shakespeare es realmente interesante… en fin.

Bueno, este ha sido un capitulo algo largo. Lo fue porque realmente estaba inspirada o algo… he tenido mucha motivaciones, y para compensar el tiempo de actualización.

Estuve ocupada terminando otras cosas XD

Lo volveré a decir, por si hay algún despistado. Subi un one shot llamado **"How?"** es Cori y es M y es Lemon y me quedo genial, no puedo estar más orgullosa de él. Si tienen un tiempito, pues vayan a mi profile, ahí lo encuentran y si les gusta dejen un review ;)

Me gusta mucho esta pareja es mi favorita. Y ahora estoy muy contenta de poderle dedicar más tiempo… es solo que tengo tantas ideas que es difícil elegir las correctas… es rara la cuestión XD

**Si les gusto, comenten**, eso me motiva bastante y me ayuda ;) ... ahora tiene para comentar que les pareció el primer beso de ambas XD ya que Tori se lo robo al primero… así que ese semi-no-cuenta :P

Bueno y eso… que espero que nos leamos pronto ;) que tengan buen fin de semana XD


End file.
